Halloweenada en la casa de América
by Yusurelia
Summary: Alfred insiste en que vayan, las apariencias pueden engañar; y una pequeña fiesta puede terminar como la mejor noche memorada a nivel mundial. POV. Diferentes parejas ¡Pase y lea! es gratis!
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mio, tampoco sus personajes, aunque hacen un excelente fanservice.  
Advertencias: yaoi, pov, diferentes parejas, yuri, shonen-ai y mucha diversion :)  
Notas: alquien que lo lea por favor, solo, tan solo un review me hara feliz!

*Bueno, es la primera vez que hago una historia como esta, asi que necesito saber que les parece, (un pov es el punto de vista de cada personaje)* las advertencias iran cambiando segun el capitulo, pero no varia en nada. whatever... ¡Enjoy! :)

* * *

¡Hello!

Estas invitado a mi ¨HIPER MEGA ARCHI ESPECTACULAR REQUETE CONTRA FABULOSA NICE PRETTY AWESOME AMAZING SPLENDID WONDER PARTY HAWOLLEEN¨

¡I hope that you can come! es decir, si no quieres que me levante en armas contra ti…

(Rusia, si estas leyendo esto, es broma.)

Por cierto, no olvides llevar tu disfraz para el concurso.

Es obligatorio venir porque… ¡Yo lo digo, y… yo soy un héroe!

Con cariño: _United States of America_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esta, fue la solicitud más ingeniosa que pudo preparar la hiper activa nación estadounidense. Estaban a finales de octubre, así que seria realmente fabuloso si se reuniera todo el mundo en la casa americana para organizar una _pequeña fiesta_.

Claro que, para todos los invitados, esta era una cosa de niños que no tenia sentido, propia de Alfred por asi decirlo; y; muchos ni siquiera celebraban tal ritual. Pero de alguna manera (y por no tener otra fecha importante en la posteridad, que no fuera esperar a diciembre) decidieron ir; convenciéndose unos a otros de que seria la primera y ultima vez en cometer un acto de convivencia totalmente armoniosa; por lo menos en lo que duraba la dichosa reunión informal.

Y llegado el día, la cosa parecía estar mucho mejor de lo que aparentaban sus ilusiones, pues el concepto que tenían de las fiestas que hacia el americano (pastel toxico de colores indefinidos, globos con forma de animales, gorritos de fiesta -obligatorios- y cientos de payasos aterradores), se quebró a la perfección; habiendo en esta vez todo lo necesario para armar un buen lío.

Esto se traduce a barriles cerveza y otros licores, música adecuada, iluminación tenue; y (a diferencia de las casitas de árbol en las que se veían apretados unos con otros) un salón de fiestas con recinto central, habitaciones personales y un extenso y hermoso patio con alberca.

La sonrisa de Alfred deslumbraba candente cada vez que llegaba un invitado, y corría apresurado a recibirlos como un buen anfitrión. Una vez que se aseguro de que todos hubiesen llegado se dio por inaugurada aquella prometedora reunión.

* * *

Este es el prologo a partir de aquí, comienza la historia.


	2. México

Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mio, tampoco sus personajes, aunque hacen un excelente fanservice.  
Advertencias: yaoi, pov, diferentes parejas, yuri, shonen-ai y mucha diversion :)  
Notas: alquien que lo lea por favor, solo, tan solo un review me hara feliz!

*Bueno, es la primera vez que hago una historia como esta, asi que necesito saber que les parece, (un pov es el punto de vista de cada personaje)* las advertencias iran cambiando segun el capitulo, pero no varia en nada. whatever... ¡Enjoy! :)

_**-.México.-**_

* * *

-¡Mexico!- ahí estas, vaya que al menos aun no estas ebrio. -¡Gracias por haber venido! ¿Qué se supone que eres?-

-¿Qué rayos crees que paresco?- Sinceramente, no me agradan las fiestas del gringuito este; de hecho, no se a que vine. El unico que me agrada es argentina, y perdiendo el tiempo con el mimado rubio dudo que pueda encontrarlo.

Por suerte, alguien mas entra al salón y bajo un ¨que te diviertas¨ bastante practicado me despide en el pasillo; sonrio con desgana, esperando que al discurrir el pasillo, me encuentre un mesero con gorros de fiesta y bolsitas de dulce con estampado de ¨spiderman.¨ Y que sorpresa, no tenia idea que este año fuese diferente, pues a primera vista el ambiente parece agradable.

Mi jefe es tan torpe, que de solo oírlo en las noticias dan nauseas, y no dudo que algunos países sientan pena por mi, bueno, llego la hora de cambiar esa imagen, deben de saber, que México es algo mas que una insignia de tacos y porque no, nopales.

Me dirijo contento a donde un grupo de personas se carcajea reunido, quizá pueda incluirme entre ellos.

-¡Que hay! ¿Qué dice la fiesta?- tonto, tonto, tonto, ¡Trágame tierra! Todos se giran a verme, mas ninguno contesta, cielos no tenia idea de que fuese tan complicado…

-¿Quién eres?- paralizado de la pena, me giro a verlo; según sé, su nombre es Dinamarca.

-S-Soy México…- ¿eso fue una frase? Estoy seguro de que ni yo lo alcance a escuchar.

-Bueno México, porque no tomas una cerveza y…-

-¡ALEJANDRO!- volteo asustado, es España; el observa con reprobación a los nórdicos y me aleja de ellos excusándose bajo el_ te quiero mostrar algo_ mas fingido que he escuchado.

Aun confundido, observo el alrededor en el transcurso del camino, ignorando la poca conversación que mi ex colonizador me puede dar. A lo lejos, se encuentra Japon sentado en una mesa de almuerzo y con cara de pocos amigos; cielos, este tipo me agrada, pero es demaciado callado ¿Estaria esperando a alguien?

-¿Asi que decidiste venir?- pregunta amable, yo frunzo el ceño.

-No, sigo en mi casa.- preguntas tontas, respuestas sarcásticas. ¿o como era?

-Ya enserio.- se detiene en otra mesa de almuerzo, en ella están Alemania, Italia y su hermano; este ultimo me fulmina con la mirada. Tenemos celos por aquí. Y no se, si estoy aburrido y quiero jugar o me agradan los retos; pero no puedo ignorar una oferta de triunfo como la que tengo a mis merced.

-Vine porque quería estar contigo, Antonio.- le miro tierno, trágate esta, Italia del sur. –Oh, chicos, no los había notado.- les sonrio inocente, correspodido por la estrecha mirada de un italiano totalmente ardido.

Alemania, quien al parecer es una especie de lobo feroz, e Italia, la representación de caperucita roja solo atinan a sonreírme.

Pero vamos, no voy a perder mi tiempo con ellos, si bien ya los conozco (al menos lo superficial) hay quien de plano no conoce mi existencia, y eso me recuerda a cierta persona. Canadá.

Ignorando un puchero del español me libro de los cuatro y con dificultad me deslizo a travez de la pista de baile; el calor se aglomera a medida que lo atraviesas, y juro que fui toqueteado donde no se debe, mas de una vez, en fin; fue mi culpa por evitar la fatiga de haberles rodeado.

Al salir, una luz me llama a la barra de licor; y me recuerda que, un tequila en esta noche no me vendría mal, si todos beben ¿Por qué yo no?

En la barra se hayan dos personas peleando, Austria y Prusia si mal no recuerdo; cosa que, no podria importarme menos, yo pido mi bebida y me giro sobre la silla para contemplar el alrededor.

El encargado de la música parece estar en otro mundo, pero la melodía era prendida, indicada para este tipo de reuniones, hay un karaoke en el escenario, a decir verdad no veo quienes son, pero es algo como de romance con lo poco que se escucha (lo que pongo de atención.)

Suficiente, con mi segundo tequila en la mano me dirijo a recorrer el resto del salón; la fiesta no esta tan mal, pero ¡no he visto ni la mitad! Al caminar un deseperado Suiza me empuja, y por poco derramo el tequila sobre mi, _¨Pinche vato_¨ fue mi reacción, demaciado tarde como para que la oyera.

Muy bien, baño de mujeres izquierda, hombres derecha; me quedo bastante claro. Pero desearía no especificar porque. Siguiendo el pasillo te encuentras los escalones; arriba son habitaciones; y unas de estas se presumen con el letrero de _¨no molestar¨_. La cocina planeada a un costado de un segundo salon, esta ocupada por mujeres jugando a la botella, y aunque fuera un espectáculo digno de ver me corrieron al instante; al menos alcance a tomar un algo de un postre ¡Cielos, está delicioso el pastel! Dudo que el americano lo haya hecho; quizá le pidió ayuda a otro país; esa debe ser la respuesta.

Y hablando del aludido, debo tener la suerte en mis manos, pues un curioso escenario es aquel que se forma cuando un accidente ocurre, no es extraño ver al rubio acostado en el suelo; lo que es tráumate, es ver a Rusia sobre el, de una forma totalmente descarada; ¿invitaron niños a esta fiesta?

-Arriba están las habitaciones ¿De acuerdo?- juego con ellos atrayendo su atención, aunque ninguno de ellos pareció entender, en fin; por mi propio bien no se los voy a repetir.

Cigarro, alcohol, sudor… este lugar es un desastre; necesito algo de aire que solo el patio me puede obsequiar. Al discurrir el pasillo principal me encuentro con China, y por la virgen que no se ve nada bien.

-¿Ocurre algo?- sonrio amable, siendo correspondido por un abrazo lleno de lágrimas.

-¡Sí, nada esta bien! ¿Qué tiene el que no tenga yo?- pobre, los líos amorosos siempre fueron un problema, no le conozco mucho, pero debo inspirar mucha confianza para que me confiese tal cosa, eso, o que esta ebrio y desesperado.

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien.- adivino contestar, mas por reflejo que por aliento. -¿Qué sucedió?-

-¡E-Es… es Rusia-!- demasiada información para solo dos palabras poco audibles. Aun asi, me giro alrededor, la música aun puede escucharse, no creo que sea un tema para hablar a gritos.

-¿Quieres salir?- ofrezco extendiendo mi mano, bastante bien aceptada.

.

Luego de varios minutos de llanto y gimoteos de lo que aparentaba ser una explicación a detalle, (cuya trama no alcance a descifrar) logra estabilizarse; a decir verdad parecieron horas las que duro así.

Por eso me dejó tiempo para barrerle mi vista al patio, había una pareja entre los arbustos, sabrá un omnisciente quienes serian tales pillos; una alterada Chile que ametrallaba sus palabras contra un celular. Y no muy lejos se encontraba Canadá, con el ceño fruncido y aspecto poco reconocible para su apacible presencia; ¿también tendría un problema? Que demonios, se supone que vine a divertirme no a jugarla de psicólogo.

-¿Sabes que? Creo que estoy mejor, solo ocupaba alguien que me escuchara-aru.- su sonrisa es amable y con un beso en la frente que me deja levemente enrojecido se despide de mi. Ya es mas de media noche, quizá hasta me perdí el concurso.

Entro al umbral entre la puerta y el salón, cerca de la vitrina de recuerdos se haya un embriagado Finlandia, joven que al comenzar la fiesta carcajeaba con sus amigos; no podría valerme menos su estado, y bajo remordimientos entro al salón; la pista esta casi vacía, definitivamente me perdí el concurso por estar con el asiático ¿Qué mas da? Luego indagaría sobre los resultados.

.

La fiesta sigue, y yo me pudro en mi séptimo caballito sobre la barra de licor.

-¿México?- la voz me es conocida, pero no tengo mucho control en mí; lo único que siento es un coraje indescriptible.

-¡¿Dónde demonios habías estado?!- me tenias preocupado.

-Buscándote, yo…-

-No me vengas con chingaderas, no te imaginas lo que he pasado esta pinche noche; ¡¿Andabas de puto verdad?!- no importa, lo que cuenta es que estas aquí conmigo, vámonos a dormir, estoy cansado.

-¡Alex cálmate! ¿Cuánto has bebido?-

-¿Ahora resulta que no puedo beber? Que te importa narizón de mierda.- solo un poco, no te preocupes; aunque perdí la cuenta después del quinto.

-¡Suficiente, me voy de aquí!-

-¡Espera no te vayas!- lagrimas en mis ojos, berrinches de adolecente en sus días, todo se torna borroso; y lo ultimo que alcanzo a percibir es la imagen del argentino voltear a verme, gritando mi nombre como si algo fuese a pasar.

.-.-.-.-

Pero que dolor de cabeza ¿Es este mi cuarto? La verdad no recuerdo mucho, si no es que nada; y ese sabor a vomito me asquea, enserio ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Me giro aun confundido y me topo con otra figura en la cama, una que se traduce como Argentina, este último duerme plácidamente, pobre de él al tener que aguantarme tanto. ¡Pero es que tiene la culpa por haberme dejado plantado!

Suspiro.

La fiesta sigue abajo, es plena madrugada y yo; bajaría si no fuese porque todo lo que buscaba en esta fiesta esta justo junto a mí; me relajo, lo abrazo por la espalda y me rindo ante las puertas del mundo de los sueños.

Dejaremos a suerte lo que venga el día de mañana.

* * *

Aww! gracias por leer hasta aquí!

Es apenas mi primer capitulo OuO

¿zapatazos, fruta podrida, abucheos?


	3. España

Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mio, tampoco sus personajes, aunque hacen un excelente fanservice.  
Advertencias: yaoi, pov, diferentes parejas, yuri, shonen-ai y mucha diversion :)  
Notas: alquien que lo lea por favor, solo, tan solo un review me hara feliz!

RochiiR.C.R: OnO Gales fué el conquistador de Argentina, no? claro x3 porque no? gracias por leer.

Morthe: Casi muero al leer tu comentario *-* jojojo claro que los puedo poner :3 pero como ya llevo un orden de los capitulos tendria que esperar al menos unos dos mas D: Awww gracias por tu mensaje me hizo el mes entero porque creí que nadie leeria esta historia w waawawaw te quero y gracias por leer.

Pony96: bueno, bueno, aqui lo dejo entonces; gracias por leer.

_** ña.-**_

* * *

-¡Welcome Anthony¡- como siempre tu y tu sonrisa boba.

-¿Qué hay Alfredo?- me encantan los pucheros que haces cuando te llamo asi, aunque con Lovino aquí presente, no se supone que debiera importarme un detalle asi.

-Tengo hambre.- y el aludido hace notar su presencia con una orden, bien, no es nada que no se pueda arreglar.

-Vamos por un bocadillo, la cocina no debe de estar lejos.- tomo su mano, lo dirijo conmigo y entramos juntos al salón, al parecer llegamos algo temprano, pero no importa; eso nos dará tiempo de degustar lo que sea que hayan preparado; a pesar de que sea comida americana.

Mas desesperado que aquel italiano me apuro por encontrar la cocina, situada casi hasta al fondo del corredor interno. A un lado de la sala cinematográfica. Alfred si que se lució; pues no seria una hallowenada sin haber películas de terror que presumir; quizá mas tarde me anime a entrar con mi Italiano, ¡Es cierto, su almuerzo! Regreso a la cocina para encontrarme a ciertas chicas platicando. Coloco algunos aperitivos en una bandeja y regreso lo mas rápido que puedo; para mi sorpresa, el hermano de mi novio, y su fornida pareja están nuestra misma mesa, vaya, me ausento unos minutos y el salón se empieza a poblar.

Saludos formales, preguntas estándares, miradas de desconfianza (entre el alemán y yo) nada que una reunión normal no pudiese soportar, y es que no tengo mucho que hacer, Lovino platica de ciento y un cosas con Feliciano ¿Y yo? Bueno, tanto el rubio como yo nos ahogamos en aburrimiento.

A lo lejos, distingo una figura bastante pelicular ¡Pero si es mi ex-colonia! Y, mi boleto de escape de esta tediosa mesa. Apenas adivino un ¨ya vuelvo¨ para discurrirme hasta un grupo de personas; entre ellas, Alejandro, una versión mexicana del jinete sin cabeza; claro que, con la cabeza puesta.

Está con los nórdicos. Bufo en un instante y sonrio para llamar la atención de todos -¡Alejandro! te quiero mostrar algo…- lo tomo por los hombros y lo alejo de esas personas; lo dirijo a nuestra mesa sin saber exactamente que es lo que quiero mostrarle. ¡Cierto! Tiene que saber que Lovino es mi novio, y que mejor forma de decirle que teniéndolos frente a frente.

-Tienes que conocer a alguien, bueno, creo que ya lo conoces pero, tienes que saber algo de él.- que extraño, parece algo perdido, se muy bien que no quería venir; el odia al anfitrión ¿Qué le haría cambiar de opinión?

-¿Asi que decidiste venir?- quizá logre sacarle algo de información.

-No, sigo en mi casa.- noté su tono aburrido, quizá solo estaba buscando a alguien.

-Ya enserio.- lo bueno es que mi ¨alguien¨ esta justo en esta mesa. Al llegar capto la atención de todos, he de suponer que ya lo conocen.

-Vine porque quería estar contigo, Antonio.- se gira a verme sonriendo, y baja la mirada a los tres sedentarios. –Oh, chicos, no los había notado.- vaya, al menos trata de verse amable, eso es bueno; añade puntos para agradarle a Lovino.

-Bueno, estoy esperando a alguien asi que…-

-¿Ya te vas?- ¡Aun ni te he dicho nada sobre mi relación!

-Si, lo siento; quizá nos encontremos en un rato.- le sonríe (si no me equivoco, con malicia) a mi Italiano y se pierde entre la pista de baile, donde la mayoría de invitados se centra a brin cotear al ritmo de la música.

Alemania e Italia norte se despiden y se suman al montón de la pista. No se como le hizo Feliciano para convencer a Ludwig, pero eso es algo que no debe importarme. Lo único que quiero, es pasar tiempo con mi amado…

-¿Qué haces?- el muy ingrato estaba en el limbo del pasillo interno y el salón principal.

-¿No puedo ir al baño o que? ¿Por qué no regresas con tu mexicanito ese?- aww, sonrojado, celoso y desesperado; tal vez es extraño, pero asi me enamore de él. Lo alcanzo para darle un ligero beso en los labios que lo deja titubeando.

-Lovi-Love, sabes que eres el único ¿verdad?- vuelvo a besar esos labios encorvados de pena y esta vez, soy correspondido. –Vale, podéis ir al baño.- lo despido de mejor humor, no quisiese que le vieran de esa forma y me inculparan por sus celos.

.

Esperando afuera del baño, escucho gritos de la cocina; bastantes agudos, deben ser las chicas. Como la cocinilla no esta tan retirada, abuso de mi curiosidad para asomarme y encontrar a las mismas chicas en un juego de botella; y una escena no tan cómoda. Belarús y Liechtenstein compartiendo saliva en un húmedo beso. La ultima, había dejado de ser una niña hace un tiempo, nadie dice que esta mal; a excepción de su hermano, me sorprende que no haya entrado; quizá aun no se entera, por suerte de ambas que la unión de había roto momentos antes.

Oh-oh, he perdido demasiado tiempo espectando esto, será mejor que me vaya.

A suerte mía, Lovino se encontraba afuera, y sonrió al verme ahí.

-Escuche que había un cine o algo asi por aquí, ¿quieres que vayamos, chico tomatozo?- su propuesta me agrada, bajo un ¨si¨ le extiendo la mano, una vez la toma transcurrimos el pasillo; no pude evitar un remordimiento al ver a la pequeña hermana de Suiza salir lloriqueando de la cocina, en dirección al baño según me parece. Nadie mas le sigue, debe ser personal.

O seguramente su hermano la encontró y la reprendió; cualquiera de los dos es posible.

.

Aquí estamos, ¨el espectacular ataque de zombis judíos nazis¨ como estelar y la sala algo vacía; una enamorada pareja que no logro distinguir, dos chicos mas abajo, que paceren realmente atormentados. En verdad, ¿A quien se le ocurre ver una película habiendo una fiesta afuera? Retiro lo dicho sobre la utilidad de una sala de cinematográfica en una hallowenada.

Salimos de ahí decepcionados, pero quizá haya algo bueno en ese tal concurso, y según yo, no tarda en comenzar. Cruzamos el umbral despacio, América corre de un lado a otro con cables y micrófonos; seguramente para el espectáculo que no tardaría mucho. El piso está algo húmedo, seguramente se tropezará al no tener cuidado.

Tomamos asiento en la antigua mesa de almuerzo en la que estábamos, Lovino parece feliz y eso es todo lo que yo necesito; se demoran mas en empezar debido a un accidente o algo asi (no escuche muy bien, debo suponer que fueron rumores) y finalmente comienza el concurso.

Echo un vistazo a mi alrededor, Canadá acaba de entrar y no parece muy contento, con el esta Argentina; y su rostro que se lee en preocupación; ambos están en las gradas de la entrada, lejos del espectáculo; pero no por eso dejan de verlo.

Algunos disfraces son realmente buenos, otros… digamos que no tanto. El escenario apenas esta poblado, algunos están demasiado ebrios para contestar el único requisito que piden ¨porque decidiste vestirte asi.¨ mientras que los demás arrojan bromas o hacen alguna actuación verdaderamente representando a su personaje.

.

Fue cómico, en especial porque los ganadores fueron Ludwing y Feliciano, con su traje en conjunto de lobo y caperuza (¿Qué tiene que ver con un disfraz aterrador? Sabría un omnisciente.)

.

Una… seis… ¿Cuál es la diferencia? No llevo la cuenta de cuantas copas he bebido pero, comienzo a creer que perderé totalmente la cordura en cualquier momento; de igual forma, mi antojable novio no esta mejor… Antojable, empieza con Anto; yo soy Antonio. ¿Será un mensaje subliminal que indique que debe haber un hermoso final en esta noche? Tal vez, aunque puede que también me haya pasado con el licor. Ambas alternativas terminan en la cama con Lovi-love.

Sin que el susodicho se lo espere, lo levanto tipo estilo princesa y con toda la dificultad del mundo (Y apunto de caer de los escalones mas de 5 veces) logro trasladarlo hasta mi cuarto, presumiendo de un cartón con la advertencia ¨no molestar.¨

Literalmente, no quisiera que nos molestaran, mi pareja esta dormida y yo regresando en el baño, lo siento si es algo asqueroso de confesar, pero es cierto; las señales me mintieron, no creo que haya acción esta noche; sin reparar mucho en cambiarme el disfraz me estrello contra el colchón y pierdo la conciencia.

Dejaremos a suerte lo que venga el día de mañana.

* * *

¿Alquien me arroja zapatazos, martillos voladores, lodo? :(


	4. Alemania

Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mio, tampoco sus personajes, aunque hacen un excelente fanservice.  
Advertencias: yaoi, pov, diferentes parejas, yuri, shonen-ai y mucha diversion :)  
Notas: alquien que lo lea por favor, solo, tan solo un review me hara feliz!

*Bueno, es la primera vez que hago una historia como esta, asi que necesito saber que les parece, (un pov es el punto de vista de cada personaje)* las advertencias iran cambiando segun el capitulo, pero no varia en nada. whatever... ¡Enjoy! :)

Morthe: NO TIENES IDEA DE COMO ADORO TUS MENSAJES *O* tengo algo para ti, que seguramente te encantara TwT (pero tendras que esperar a que la idea se me aclare) wa! claro que shi w esta historia esta planteada principalmente para se comedia romantica ;) espero que te guste este cap :la: adadad weno aqui lo dejo para que no dures mas leyendo esto . 3

_** .-**_

* * *

-¡Ludwing! ¡Feliciano! Me alegra que hayan venido; excelentes disfraces pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver la caperucita roja con esto?- me sorprende que no estés ebrio, grandioso trabajo para una primera impresión.

-Ve~ Doitsu y yo venimos del mismo cuento.- a no ser que sea porque no hay cerveza, si es asi yo me iré en cuando el reloj den las 9; y vaya que faltan unos minutos.

-Oh well, que se diviertan entonces.- bajo un verbo bastante practicado nos recibe a la fiesta; Italia es en mi brazo, y yo contento con él; ansioso de aplastarme contra una banca de la barra y servirme un trago.

La pista comienza a poblarse, países que no conozco mucho, y algunas traviesas capitales que insistieron en colarse, como es el caso de Paris. El recinto no está muy lleno, pero las personas siguen entrando como si no hubiese mañana, y eso me agrada, me hace sentir que no soy el único tonto que acepto solo por el rumor de que iba a haber licor.

Hablando de eso ¿Qué estoy esperando? La barra esta a unos metros de mi, no es que se fuera a acabar si no que…

-¡Doitsu Doitsu!, Mi hermano esta solito en esa mesa no podemos dejarlo allí, vamos a sentarnos con él.- bien, allí va mi primer intento por conseguirle sentido a esta ¨reunión.¨

Me dirige hacia la mesa, y a empujones me hace sentar. Ladeo la cabeza con desgana, aquí van esos momentos entre el parloteo italiano sin fin y mi abstención de saludar a otras personas. Como a Japón, que nos distancia por dos mesas, apenas un saludo lejano le hace notar que estoy en apuros; y el muy desgraciado prefiere estar solo que venir a rescatarme del agujero de los fraternos.

En este tema ¿Dónde se habrá metido Prusia? Juro que venia detrás de nosotros, quizá se demoro haciendo otras cosas. (…) No, el está contento degustando una cerveza fría; pero el muy perdedor aun sigue solo. Como lo envidio en estos momentos.

España se presenta con un plato de bocadillos, los cuales fueron ignorados olímpicamente, al igual que nosotros; concuerdo en que Antonio y yo no tenemos mucho en común, pero en este momento parece ser el único que me entiende.

-Ya vuelvo.- momento deshecho por una falsa escusa con mucho mas valentía que mi resignación, pero no me arriesgaré a dejar a los jóvenes italianos solos, esta fiesta está llena de mal pasados. ¡A quien engaño, necesito una cerveza ahora!

-I-Italia, creo que Prusia me está llamando, iré a ver que quiere.- una estrecha mirada de desconfianza y una de confusión me estrellan en la nuca, pero lo hecho no cambia, y mi rumbo tampoco. Estoy a solo pasos.

-Una cerveza.- ordeno al momento de girarme y ver Lituania hablando con el encargado de la música (¿recuerdan ese alíen que América encontró? No es tan mal mezclador.) –Gracias.- sonrio una vez la tengo en mis manos.

Camino a zancadas hacia la mesa italiana; si demoro mucho Feliciano podría ir a buscarme, es algo celoso en este tipo de situaciones. A segundos de sentarme España regresa con un chico extraño, México, si mal no recuerdo (es un Ex suyo, no recuerdo en que sentido.)

Doy un trago hondo que fulmina mi bebida. Una escena de celos desenfrenados esta apunto de soltarse, pero a mi no podría importarme menos.

-Italia, creo que debemos irnos.- me ignora.

-Mira toda esa gente bailando, incluso Inglaterra esta allí ¿Podemos bailar también?- cualquier cosa seria mejor que presenciar los problemas sentimentales de una pareja; asi que no hay remedio. Esta es la clase de cosas que hago por mi chico.

-Bueno, pero será la primera y única vez ¿Entiendes?- al menos, vale la pena ver esa sonrisa de encanto que se dibuja cuando le cumplo algún capricho.

Le tomo la mano y nos vamos después del mexicano, dejando a la pareja pelear a su gusto.

.

La pista esta mas llena todavía, no me gusta para nada la forma en la que todos se apegan entre si, pero es una fiesta; ¿Qué mas da seguir la corriente? Distraído en un nuevo interés (pisar ¨accidentalmente¨ todos los pies que pueda) me jala un tercero, ¿Suiza? Que quisiera él conmigo.

-¡Oye, es urgente¡ necesito saber donde esta mi hermana ¡No la encuentro desde que llegamos!- está desesperado; eso es algo malo.

Arrastro la mirada por el lugar; el colorido karaoke es lo que mas llama la atención, seguido de eso la barra de licores, las mesas de almuerzos. Bajo una sonrisa veo tal causa, Turquía y Japón entran al pasillo que lleva al patio, China esta parado sobre una mesa de almuerzo gritando tantas cosas que no logro oír, los asiáticos están intentando bajarlo; sin mucho éxito aparentemente. Pero aun con la vista periférica no logro identificarla entre la multitud. Algo parece asustarlo, y emprende una carrera olímpica hacia el corredor, ojala tenga suerte, esa chica a veces puede ser un manojo de nervios.

Feliciano me llama y al girarme siento una lagrima de felicidad; queriendo captar el momento para siempre. Ahí esta él, con una copa de vino en mano y con un tarro de cerveza que supongo es para mi. Grande, sudando en frio, burbujeante, deliciosa; la creación de los mas finos dioses.

-¡Doitsu!- corre hacia a mi contento, yo le extiendo los brazos. Se tropieza con un cable de micrófono y desconecta el audio; tira la cerveza al suelo y yo, mas dolido que al entregar Berlín; adivino a sostenerlo para que no se lastime. Grande, sudando en frio, burbujeante, deliciosa; la creación de los mas finos dioses. Derramada cruelmente sobre el piso.

Por suerte la barra sigue sirviendo, y con algo de demencia nos vamos por el licor que no pudimos catar; escuchando con algo de risa la nerviosa voz del americano maldecir al micrófono; nos servimos unos tragos, los revolvemos con besos tiernos y luego de un tiempo anuncian el comienzo del concurso.

Demoró bastante a ¨falta de audio¨, según escuché. Nos declaro culpables.

No hay muchos concursantes, y yo estoy algo ebrio (por asi decirlo) asi que subo al escenario arrastrando conmigo a Feliciano y sin reparar en mi imagen comienzo el espectáculo.

-¿Por qué decidiste vestirte asi?- Alfred sonríe nervioso, todo da mil vueltas y no se si estoy borracho; pero la pregunta retumba en mi al menos diez veces.

-Porque es la única forma que puedo comer, devorar, saborear, probar y todo lo que se le parezca a mi caperucita roja.- tomo la nuca del aludido y cortando en seco sus saludos y agradecimientos le beso desesperado enfrente de todos.

No estaré muy cuerdo; pero los labios de mi amado saben mejor de lo que esperaba, un beso robado a expectación de todos los invitados y participantes. No podría ser mejor.

.

La creativa respuesta me consiguió el primer lugar, y una dotación de cerveza americana. Santa fiesta. No puedo creer lo bien que me la estoy pasando; y como todo lo bueno tiene que acabar; le daré un grandioso final a esta jornada.

-¿Sabes que quiero hacer ahorita?- energizado y algo pícaro le cargo en ambos brazos.

-Ve~ ¿Estar conmigo?- le respondo con un beso al subir las escaleras; (creo que logré pillar una pareja debajo de los escalones, no trabajo siquiera en fijarme quienes son los afortunados.) adivino a sacar las llaves y a abrir torpemente con lamidas atacando mi cuerpo.

Entrando, lo arrojo a la cama y azoto la puerta con aquel letrero que reza ¨no molestar.¨

-Tu fiesta continúa aquí; Feliciano Vargas.-

-Doitsu~- alcanza a quejar.

Y el resto… no tiene tanta importancia especificar el resto. ¿Verdad?

Dejaremos a suerte lo que venga el día de mañana.

* * *

¿Alquien me arroja zapatazos, martillos voladores, lodo? :( prometo no llorar ºnº si lo hacen


	5. Inglaterra

Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mio, tampoco sus personajes, aunque hacen un excelente fanservice.  
Advertencias: yaoi, pov, diferentes parejas, yuri, shonen-ai y mucha diversion :)  
Notas: alquien que lo lea por favor, solo, tan solo un review me hara feliz!

RochiiR.C.R: cualquiera que haya ido a la primearia (o que tenga internet) lo sabe ;) y, sip; tus deseos son ordenes! :3 Gracias por leer

Morthe: Awwww no sabes cuanto te amo *3* casi me muero al leer tus mensajes w gracias 3 3 me animan a seguir *O* y sip, cada vez te acercas mas a esta parejita que me pediste :3

_** .-**_

* * *

-¡Que te diviertas!- menos mal que América esta ocupado, por un momento pensé que…

-¡Mira quien se digno a venir! Arthur.- un brazo de distancia me será útil para evitar un estruendoso abrazo.

-Vine porque cancelaron el programa de cocina de hoy, no te hagas tantas esperanzas.- la verdad es que, estuve esperando este día como no se imaginan; solo que eso no es algo que le incumba al ¨héroe.¨

-Si, si, lo que digas. Francis te estaba buscando, dijo algo de un baile o no se que.- ¿Francis? ¿Tan pronto está aquí? Pero si quedamos que a las 9, el pobre a de estar desesperado.

-Ah, gracias.- un ademan me despide por él, ya que los invitados comienzan a amontonarse en la puerta. Surco el pasillo con miedo a lo que pueda haber en la otra habitación, debo de reconocer que la pura fachada es sorprendente, la decoración y el ambiente no le piden nada a una noche inolvidable y por si fuera poco ¡Hay un jacuzzi en el patio!

Tantos días de espera degradaron mis expectativas, pero debo decir que me parece grandiosa la primera impresión. Un vistazo panorámico me presenta el lugar. En las gradas se encuentran los nórdicos, con ellos el vecino de Alfred, México; hay mesas elegantes rodeadas de sillones de tela fina y pulcra; como para un almuerzo… o un té. Casi todas están ocupadas, pero desde la puerta no logro ver por quienes exactamente. Un arco presume la entrada a un corredor (nota mental, husmear las habitaciones que estén al otro lado) y posterior a este la barra de licor; no muy llena por ser temprano todavía. El escenario esta a un costado de la cámara de sonido. El alienígena extraño, Tony, es el DJ y el teatro esta vacio, salvo por algunos micrófonos y una pantalla incrustada a la pared que adornan perfectamente con el ambiente ¨tétrico¨ es una hallowenada ¿no?

Muy bien, ahora solo resta encontrar a Francia, quedamos de vernos en la pista, pero se esta llenando terriblemente de países disfrazados y alguna que otra capital. ¿USA Dijo algo de un baile? Creo que no especificó, para mi suerte está visiblemente sobre la pista, creo que le preguntaré sobre la dirección que tomó. Me impresiona lo rápido que puede ser, hace unos segundos estaba recibiendo invitados y ahora esta danzando cómicamente a mis espaldas.

-¡Hey Alfred!- mi voz apenas audible le hace girar, y yo creo que todo este ambiente me está revolviendo; no es América, es Canadá.

Entre la estruendosa música no escucho lo dice, pero quizás él sepa donde esta Francis.

-¿Haz visto a Francia?- una figura mayor toma forma ante ambos. El aludido está vestido con una fina replica del fantasma de la opera. Ideal para este hechicero medieval.

-¡Arthur! ¡Mathew!- saluda siguiendo un patético ritmo que aparenta seguir la melodía. Canadá hace lo mismo, diría yo, para quedar bien ante ambos. Pero pídanme que lo haga yo también, y les patearé su requisito hasta dejarlo en claro.

No voy a bailar, y menos una canción sin sentido como esta. Mi nación se caracteriza por los buenos acordes y el compás poético. No por ritmos pegajosos y adictivos; de esos que hacen querer seguirlos aunque sea con los pies… o chasqueando los dedos… o moviendo los brazos.

Joder, ¿Por qué no?

Muy pocas veces se puede disfrutar de este tipo de locuras; y estando con mi esposo y mi niño no hay de que avergonzarse… supongo. Ahora entrando en calor comienzo a tomarle diversión a este tipo de cosas. ¡Cielos porque me negué ocasiones antes! Entre risas y empujones esta pista se lleva el premio.

Al menos lo hizo un rato. Uno de los invitados se está pasando de listo y está pisando a todos a su alrededor; no se si es torpe para el baile, o mal intencionado; pero es la tercera vez que me lo hace a mi, y no pienso andar por ahí cojeando a su causa.

Salimos de la multitud sudando y exhaustos. Oh-Oh, les presento el momento entre mi melancolía y mis pucheros; ¡Estamos los tres reunidos! Solo falta Alfred para completar la reunión familiar que tanto añoro. Pero sé que esta ocupado, asi que lo que resta es explorar el resto de los lugares.

El canadiense se escusa de no poder acompañarnos y se retira; bueno eso me deja algo de privacidad con Francia, pero yo quisiera algo mas tranquilo; la música me dejo cansadísimo, solo quisiera reposar unos momentos.

-¿Estas bien?- su voz me saca de mis pensamientos.

-Sí solo quisiera descansar un poco. Quizá un lugar más tranquilo estaría mejor.-

-¿Sabes? Escuché que habría una función de cine o algo así; ya sabes películas de terror. No vayas a creerme a mí, son filmes americanos, son un asco. Pero al menos tendremos algo más de privacidad.- mi primer beso decente de esta noche. Y mi confirmación para buscar dicha sala.

Cruzamos el umbral que mentalmente me prometí recorrer, baños al fondo; escaleras derecho. En la cocina parece haber un pleito, hay varios espectadores, entre ellos España. Y aunque me hubiese encantado sumergirme en el chisme, a un costado se hallaba dicho teatro. Yo no podría cancelar la velada mas arriesgada y romántica que podría tener solo por enterarme de rumores que seguramente se trasparezcan en el aire el día de mañana.

La sala está vacía a exceptuar de unos chicos que gritan con cada dialogo. No es la idea más original el poner películas de terror en una hallowenada, pero debo reconocer que como escondite es perfecto.

Nos sentamos en donde nos pega la gana, incluso utilizo varios asientos para acostarme a lo largo y acurrucar mi cabeza en el regazo de mi amado; este ultimo es travieso, pues sin esperar a que me acomode comienza a besarme. No me podría molestar por eso. Asi que correspondo profundamente esa unión húmeda y caliente.

Apremiada.

Urgida.

Necesitada.

Abren la puerta, y hago un puchero al separarnos; permanece abierta unos minutos y luego es cerrada. Parece que otra pareja estaba en búsqueda de privacidad. Mala suerte por ellos. Esta sala es mía y de mi francés.

Mi amado francés.

.

El concurso está por comenzar; no me importaría si no fuese porque mi compañía me arrastra hacia afuera. Francia menciona algo sobre Canadá, y se retira dejándome en el umbral entre el recinto central y el corredor. No le entendí, pero debe ser grave por la forma en la que salió.

Surcando el salón para conseguir un buen lugar en donde ver la competencia me encuentro con un espectáculo mucho más grande. Un puño de gente alrededor de una escena bastante prometedora.

Rusia y América; ambos tirados en el suelo con su respectivo orden, compartiendo aliento enfrente de todos los espectadores. Varios comentarios no muy agradables inundaron el capitulo y sin querer meterme en la vida personal de mi niño mayor les dejo con un leve desinterés.

Claro, no sin antes reprocharlos por su falta de prudencia, al menos yo trabajé en una sala de cine donde nadie pudiera vernos.

Sin nada que hacer me tiento ha probar el licor de esta noche, en la barra están Lituania y Polonia, tiernamente enlazados por las manos; comienzo a extrañar a Francia. ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

.

Como sea, luego de unos largos minutos empieza el concurso. Francis, quien hizo presencia unos segundos antes. Me besa en la frente y me pide suerte. Lo único que le arrojo es una maldición. ¿Enserio se va tan rápido? Le fulmino la mirada, pero no por eso se queda conmigo.

Comienzo a sentirme la_tsunderella_ de esta noche.

Y por si fuera poco, falla la pregunta remota y por ende, queda descalificado ¿A quien se le ocurre sobornar al presentador del concurso con relaciones sexuales? Sé que es una broma, apenas una puntada de celos me perfora la garganta (troné la botella de licor que sostenía en mis manos, y múltiples vidrios salieron volando) pero me alivié al saber, que se trataba de Alfred después de todo. Y él jamás haría nada con mi niño.

Digo, si es que quiere seguir viviendo.

Presumo: es cómico ver a la figura mas seria de toda la ONU ebria y lanzando disparates, pero se lleva los aplausos el ver su esfuerzo por ganar la dotación de cervezas gratis; y así es como resultan los ganadores del concurso; él y Feliciano se llevan el premio.

.

La competencia se acaba, pero la fiesta sigue. Muchos se retiraron a sus habitaciones hace un tiempo, otros tantos siguen aquí; pero la mayoría se encuentra en el patio, haciendo… ¡Sabrá un omnisciente que estarán haciendo! Lo único que se escucha es que la diversión no acabará dentro de algunas horas, quizá hasta que el sol aparezca y la resaca los envuelva exigente.

Como sea que fuese el caso, Francia está por demás decir cabeceando para no caer dormido; yo no tengo sueño aun, pero le acompaño hasta su habitación. Aquella que unas horas antes prometimos como nuestra.

Le dirijo enternecido, es realmente adorable cuando está adormilado, le hace parecer inocente y tranquilo; todo lo contrario a su postura juguetona y pícara. Es eso, o es que esta muy ebrio.

A lo lejos del pasillo dos personas disfrutan un ósculo lento, como si lo viniesen arrastrando desde las escaleras. Bien por ellos.

Mientras, para merced del francés le acompaño hasta su cama, pero yo aun no tengo sueño, y los gritos del patio parecen prometedores; asi que asegurándome de que esté dormido me escabullo entre el silencio y la obscuridad; y una vez cruzando este umbral bajo al patio casi flotando. Suficiente tiempo e perdido en aquel cuarto, no quisiera extraviarme de algo interesante.

Afuera, la cosa tal como prometía estaba mejor, y no solo por el hecho de albergar a los invitados en un jacuzzi comunal si no por el acto de una pelea. Ya sospechaba que faltaba algo memorable en esta reunión.

Naufragándome entre el prendido coro de batalla consigo un lugar en la primera fila. Lo veo no me sorprende para nada, incluso lo tomo como algo peculiar. Un dejabú.

Es Alfred el protagonista de este revuelo, peleando con quien parece ser, Cuba.

El bárbaro ruido que demanda acción silencia por un momento, toda la atención se resbala hacia mi segundo niño, el que no podía ausentarse de algo asi.

A gritos pide que ambos paren, ignorado olímpicamente, como nos es la costumbre. ¿Por qué me incluyo? Por que estoy ebrio. Y porque muy dentro de mi necesito que ese mimado rubio pague por haberse independizado de mi. Es la peor emancipación que he sufrido.

Quizá deba meterme a la pelea, apoyar a cuba y tal vez…. ¿Pero que estoy diciendo?

Alfred me necesita, y yo no le voy a fallar.

Arriesgándome a todo me interpongo en la pelea, y otros países mas interfieren conmigo; no distingo bien quienes son, pero los conozco, eso es algo bueno. Luego de un ataque forzado logramos tranquilizarlos. Habiendo terminado el pánico, Canadá arrastra consigo al mayor de una forma muy brusca; difuminándose de mi vista una vez entraron al pasillo principal.

.

Es plena madrugada, el sol no tardaría mucho en salir y yo, en un esfuerzo sobre humano me remolco hasta la habitación del francés, lo demás no me es muy claro; pero tengo entendido que al menos alcancé a llegar a la cama.

Dejaremos a suerte lo que venga el día de mañana.

* * *

Proximo capitulo ¡Japon!

*O*


	6. Japón

Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mio, tampoco sus personajes, aunque hacen un excelente fanservice.  
Advertencias: yaoi, pov, diferentes parejas, yuri, shonen-ai y mucha diversion :)  
Notas: alquien que lo lea por favor, solo, tan solo un review me hara feliz!

Awts! Morthe: ame tu rev! *-* enserio muchas gracias por leer jajaja

awww tu y tus experencias con los characters w jojojo si hay una pelea mejor detallada en... ups dije demaciado :3 bueno, aqui esta.

* * *

-¡Japón! Eres ultra bienvenido ¿Tu disfraz es de…?- claramente no tienes noción alguna de mi cultura, pero bueno, no te daré una clase de historia perfectamente ignorada para perder el tiempo.

-Soy el fantasma de un samurái.- no tengo la menor idea del porque vine; pero de alguna extraña manera, América-San siempre termina por convencerme.

-Bueno El fantasma de un samurái; que se divierta.- una simple sonrisa se boceta en su rostro, y me libero de aquella cortante bienvenida. Lo último que quiero es arruinar mí ya de por si aburrida velada con un gorrito de fiesta o un molesto humano vestido de payaso.

¿Pero que? El simple retrato de la habitación principal disfraza algo más expectante que la conocida costumbre de globos y piñatas; sin embargo no hay muchas personas. ¿Sera que vine temprano? O quizá ya terminó y vine ridículamente a colaborar con la limpieza del local rentado; de ser asi trataré de hallar una manera de salir por alguna ventana o por la parte de atrás.

-¡Japón¡- esa voz es de… no por favor.

-Oh, hola China.- de todos los países del mundo ¿Por qué él?

-¡Oye! Seguramente has venido temprano para ayudar a acomodar las cosas-aru ¡Já!- la invitación decía a las 8; técnicamente, tengo un retraso de 20 minutos. Con gesto comprometido trato de librarme pero una carcajada me sorprende de su parte. Una risa que se traduce como ¨ni creas que te vas a ir.¨

–Como sea-aru. Déjame decirte una cosa.- se aferra a mi brazo y me obliga a caminar junto a él. siento un desagradable aliento a licor azotarse contra mi mejilla.

-¿Todavía no empieza la fiesta y ya estas tomando?- nos detenemos en lo que parecen unas mesas finas y elegantes, rodeadas de un plástico similar al cuero y acomodadas en tal énfasis, que pareciera que cada tabla de almuerzo fuera un aislamiento de la fiesta.

-Ay si, Ay si. El nene no quiere que beba. ¡No me cambies de tema-aru!- me espeta arrojándome casi a la fuerza contra el cómodo asiento, y aplastándose junto a mi con dirección a la barra de licor. – ¿Vez aquel chico que está allá?- Rodea su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y el otro lo levanta victorioso para señalar abiertamente una pareja fraterna. Un joven siniestro y algo aterrador está conversando con una muchacha mucho peor que él. Una bastante… escotada.

-¡¿Lo vez?!- son Rusia y Belarús.

-Si, ¿Qué hay con él?- me libro de su amarre algo incomodo, odio cuando comienza a molestarme.

-Pues él, será mi novio al final de este tonto espectáculo-aru.- se trata de eso, ya veo; pensé que seria algo más…

-Espera ¿Qué?-

-¡Lo que dije! Y te lo puedo asegurar-aru. Tengo todo bastante medido.- la noticia todavía no me cuadra, con mi nación paterna puedo hablar de muchas cosas, pero no de sus intereses; mucho menos si no son amorosos. Ahora si bien es raro saber que está enamorado… ¿De Rusia? Todos sabemos la relación que él tiene (o al menos, pareciera tener) con Estonia.

Tranquilo Kiku, solo es una broma de mal gusto ¿No?

-Buen chiste; pero no le veo la gracia.-

-¿De que estás hablando? aru ¿No me crees?- mentira, verdad ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

-No es eso, solo que ¿Rusia?- el aludido se gira a la entrada, y por un segundo creí que había oído nuestra conversación.

-¡Por supuesto!- sonríe abiertamente. –Y con tu permiso, tengo que ir a hacer que note mi existencia. ¡Que te diviertas!- y asi fue como me dejo ahí en esa mesa. Solo, intrigado, incapaz de creer que China pensara asi sobre Rusia.

La fiesta comenzó a llenarse hace un par de minutos, lento, pero continúo. Esperando a mi cita decidí quedarme en donde estaba, le pedí a un mesero una botella de sake y aquí está; haciéndome compañía en lo que mi novio llega. Pero todos sabemos que es un informal retrasado. No me mal entiendan, hablo en sentido literal. (Creo)

Un grupo de chicas se aglomeró en la pista de baile gritando y haciendo locuras, son lo mas llamativo en este momento. Demasiado entaconadas para salir apenas de su pubertad. Quiero creer que es la primera fiesta de estas a la que asisten. La buena noticia, es que el grupo se separa y las más jóvenes se van por el corredor interno, aquel que dirige a la cocina y los baños; según me dijeron. Las ¨mayores¨ siguen en la pista pero son solo unas cuantas.

Por la puerta entran tantas naciones, algunas que creó jamás vi en las reuniones mundiales; quizá sean capitales o países realmente desconocidos. Como fuera que fuese; no podrían importarme menos.

Distraigo mi vista al sentir una mirada sobre mí, es Alemania. Esta atrapado en el lamentable reencuentro de hermanos, aquel que promete horas de charla en parloteo italiano. Si quiere que vaya está excedido de copas o realmente loco. Sin devolverle el saludo me llevo la mirada y en la mesa paralela a la mía están Gales y Argentina; este ultimo, visiblemente incomodo.

No es por ser entrometido, pero creo que esos dos no hagan buena pareja. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que lo sean. ¿Cuánto hace que están ahí? La verdad no les tenía en cuenta.

La pista parece mas prendida en el auge de esta noche, hace un rato reconocí a Inglaterra y Francia estar allí, Canadá con ellos. Supongo que, llevo demasiado tiempo solo, iré a buscar a quien sea.

Me levanto algo entumido y una sonrisa se comprende en mi rostro, al otro lado del recinto está Turquía charlando con Grecia y su novia, Hungría. Lo mas deprisa que puedo cruzo el umbral a empujones bruscos, presumiendo de apartar violentamente a quien se interpusiera en mi camino.

-¿Qué pasó? Creí que nos íbamos a ver a las 8 aquí.- calma, calma, guarda tu enojo para cuando estemos solos.

-¡Kiku! Justo ahora estaba preguntándoles por ti ¿verdad chicos?- los persuadidos intercambian las miradas nerviosas y Hungría atino a asentir.

-No vengas con eso Sadiq. ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo te esperé?- no lo arruines Japón, al menos, no hoy.

-¡Bueno ya! Lo siento…- el voltea a los terceros aparentando suplicar algo. –Necesito que vengas conmigo cariño.- me toma de la mano, yo sigo molesto. Me discurre por el pasillo que lleva al patio, afuera hay mas países. Una helada rafaga de viento azota contra mi cuerpo, causándome un escalofrió que solo Turquía presiente, se quita el saco color azabache que lleva y me lo coloca por encima de los hombros. Me siento cálido con este gesto, me recargo sobre su hombro siendo abrazado por la cintura. Todo el tiempo perdido debido a su demora se compensó en un momento. Este momento.

Nos adueñamos de una banca situada detrás de unos arbustos; agradecidos de que el concurso estuviese a punto de comenzar, asi tendríamos más privacidad en el extenso patio. Internamente me maldije al ir disfrazado y no concursar, pero ni el premio ni los aplausos podrían reconfortarme como la muestra de amor que se está sobre pasando.

-E-Espera, no es debido que hagamos esto aquí, alguien podría descubrirnos.- atino a jadear torpemente sacando sus manos de mi polera, esas que intentaban sensibilizarme al brindarme caricias.

-Vamos, no hay nadie aquí.- ataca mis labios como unos segundos antes lo hizo, y yo no puedo cerrar los ojos. Estoy ocupado en buscar compañía, no me agrada presentar espectáculos asi enfrente de espectadores.

Para mi suerte Canadá está entrando al salón; eso significa que no regresará. En la hermosa fuente diviso a una chica bastante entusiasmada, lo suficientemente ocupada en su llamada como para prestarnos atención. Y, hay una pareja a lo lejos, el vecino de Alfred y… Yao. Un Yao bastante ebrio y destrozado; no quiero ni imaginar cual es la causa. Agradezco internamente que no me encontrara antes, de otra forma hubiese sido yo el regazo de su pena. Te debo una, México.

Una nueva idea atraviesa mi mente. Me separo del abrazo y aliento del mayor; protegido por una mirada de improviso lo arrastro conmigo hacia el bien conocido jacuzzi, y apenas desechas ciertas prendas ingresamos a relajarnos.

Y asi se me pasa el tiempo, entre la calma, el agua, la luna y él. Mi razón de vida, mi aliento, mi maravillo apoyo. Sadiq y yo. Japón y Turquía. Un amor perfecto que nunca romperá. Acostado en mi pecho acaricio sus cabellos, como si estuviese ronroneando al igual que un felino adormilado.

Lo adoro.

.

A escenas mentales de conciliar el sueño reacciono al resentir un chapuzón de agua. Abro los ojos asustado, Sadik no está mejor que yo; las naciones comenzaron a meterse en nuestro espacio privado. El patio está inundado de risas y gritos. La fiesta se recorrió al jardín restándole importancia al recinto principal.

Apenados, salimos de ahí molestos atinando a enredarnos unas toallas de cortesía y discurrir a la habitación principal. En la boca del camino nos encontramos con una pelea, mi curiosidad me permite ver los responsables de aquel alboroto. Cuba se está devorando a América con golpes, debe ser porque este ultimo esta muy ebrio y no coordina muy bien el defenderse; pero por más que quisiera hacer algo por él, Sadik me abraza y sigue en dirección al pasillo. En este, Inglaterra corre hacia afuera casi desesperado.

.

Es plena madrugada, pero la fiesta sigue (por lo menos para mí). Una vez subimos las escaleras, nos divertimos estrellándonos en cada puerta para molestar a los albergados; ninguno de los dos ha bebido pero es realmente entretenido escuchar sus gritos de ¨adolecentes sorprendidos por sus padres.¨

Entre el uso y abuso de besos y abrazos, confieso que termine en su cama; sudado, cansado, totalmente entregado a sus fuertes brazos. Pero eso es algo inhóspito de explicar, basta con alardear que fue la mejor velada que he tenido en los últimos años, lastima que tiene que acabar tan pronto.

Dejaremos a suerte lo que venga el día de mañana.

* * *

proximo capitulo: **Francia**

**revs? *o***


	7. Francia

Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mio, tampoco sus personajes, aunque hacen un excelente fanservice.  
Advertencias: ya lo saben hay de todo, es una comedia romantica no quisiera ofender a nadie.  
Notas: alquien que lo lea por favor, solo, tan solo un review me hara feliz!

-.- demaciado cansada como para hacer un comentario, hasta ahorita lo subo porque todo el dia anduve ocupada y D: que rayos le pasa a la escuela?! e-e ya no quiero estudiar quiero ser un vago que vive de likes XD

bueno ya, es el turno de la nacion mas ¨Romantica¨ y de lo poco que puede captar su punto de vista, sease; como le fué a el :3

_** .-**_

* * *

-¡Francis! Me alegra que hayas venido ¿Dónde está Arthur?- Americano entrometido.

-Quedamos de vernos aquí, le ofrecí pasar por él, pero insistió en que fuera así. ¿Porque? ¿Celoso?- quien viese su expresión tan entretenida, sabe que lo estoy jugando; pero eso no le quita el placer de molestarlo.

-No. Vete de aquí Francis, tengo que atender invitados.- lo acorralo contra la pared con solo poner mi brazo sobre la misma, causándole una inevitable incomodidad que se leyó en un sonrojo.

-Oh, ¿y yo no soy uno?- una fresca y bien motivada risa me conduce a milímetros de su rostro. No pienso hacerle nada, es como un sobrino para mí; pero no puedo evitar enfadarlo. El se restriega contra la pared tratando fundirse a ella, y yo rompo la distancia entre nosotros con un beso.

Uno en la mejilla, claro esta.

-Ya está pues, te dejo para que entren tus ¨invitados¨ pues seguramente están desesperados por que los recibas.- me tartamudea algo, está asustado. –Oh, y si ves a mi Arthur dile que lo estoy buscando, estaré en la pista de baile.- asiente relajado ya que baje mi guardia, debo dar por entendido que comprendió el mensaje.

De esta forma entro al salón con un impecable retraso formal, no recuerdo haber visto tantas personas en las reuniones, pero seguramente son países bajos o capitales; pues si bien deje que Paris me acompañara ¿Por qué los demás no vendrían? Además, la fiesta luce mejor que una reunión de pastelillos y té.

Es hora de explorar el lugar. Desde la entrada le dirijo una mirada al salón, el escenario está casi vacio, a excepción de un pequeño alíen que configura el karaoke. En la barra de licor se puede apreciar como Belarús regaña a gritos al pobre de su hermano mayor; no es que lo entienda, pero esa muchacha es aterradora a simple vista. El consigue apartar su vista de ella dirigiéndola hacia mí con una tierna mirada de temor.

Pero estará loco si piensa que lo salvaré de su pequeña hermana.

Haciendo demencia me dirijo al corredor interno, de ahí a explorar las habitaciones que hay. Escaleras, sala de cine, baños y cocina (no necesariamente en un orden) esta ultima repleta de niñas entubadas en semi-vestidos que no cubren mas que su ¨decencia¨ todas en el piso platicando de niños grandes.

-Hola pequeñas, ¿Qué hacen?- Sus miradas me perforan con odio, eso no me agrada. A la cálida habitación entra Bielorrusia, con un gesto travieso y realizado.

-Estamos platicando.- susurra Liechtenstein, casi tan bajo que no puedo oírla.

-¿Por qué no juegan algo?- parezco insolente, lo se, pero sin Inglaterra aquí son un amo de la insoportabilidad. (O eso creo.)

-¿Cómo qué?- indaga Seychelles, algo seria.

-No lo se, póker de ropa, la semana inglesa; la botella…- mala influencia ¿donde? Si la mirada de todas se ilumina ingeniosa, entonces no es un mal ejemplo. Un parloteo de voces chillonas me harta al grado de sacarme de la habitación por voluntad. Al menos les sugerí algo de entretenimiento.

Salí con una risa fresca del lugar. En medio, la pista de baile se regalaba como protagonista ante el entretenimiento de todos, y yo como actor elegante no puedo faltar ahí. Me entrometo entre las personas buscando con quien compartir un baile. O al idiota del inglés, que tan impuntual como siempre, está parado a unos pasos frente de mí.

-¿Haz visto a Francia?- empujo a los sobrantes para interponerme entre los dos. Canadá está vestido de ¨Jigsaw¨ mientras que el responsable de la pregunta luce como un hechicero histórico.

-¡Arthur! ¡Mathew!- dos por uno, vaya que si la suerte esta en mis manos. -¿Van a bailar o van a quedarse ahí parados como un par de amargados?- según yo, mi Arthur odia este tipo de cosas desde que salimos de la preparatoria. Asi que recordarle el caso y arrastrarlo hacia un puchero me será tan fácil como… Iggy, ¿Bailando?

Ni siquiera a mi me gustan este tipo de ¨danzas¨ por asi decirlo. Son tan salvajes, poco elegantes, bruscas y acaloradas como el resto de las naciones que las practican a fluidez. Detesto el sudor en mi frente, y entre rozones o empujones no disfruto para nada de esto. Pero me atona tanto que Inglaterra acepte (dentro de su caballerismo) una solicitud asi, que hasta siento que podría bailar con él toda la noche. Como desearía una canción lenta para poder abrazarlo.

De pronto nos toma los brazos, a mi y Canadá, y nos concibe hasta salir de la pista. Menos mal que él lo hizo, pues no quisiera quedar como el amargado que les corta la diversión por querer descansar.

-¡Alfred! ¡Necesito encontrar a Alfred para que la familia esté completa!- y volvemos con ese tema. Una sonrisa se bosqueja en mi rostro, pues es inevitable recordar como lo intimidé al entrar al salón. Será mejor que no lo busque, ya que si lo encuentra, y este me acusa; tendré serios problemas con Iggy.

-Y-Yo no creo poder. Lo siento- como te envidio, Matthew. -¿Les parece si nos vemos luego?- los dos estamos de acuerdo.

O eso esperaba, pues en acabándose de ir Mathew, mi chico se pone triste y pensativo. Quizá solo sea mi imaginación y mis ganas de consentirlo. Necesito algo de licor para esta noche, licor del bueno, de ese que solo sus labios me pueden brindar.

-¿Estas bien?- contesta que Sí. Contesta que sí.

-Sí solo quisiera descansar un poco. Quizá un lugar más tranquilo estaría mejor.- señora noche, gracias por esta bendita suerte.

-¿Sabes? Escuché que habría una función de cine o algo así; ya sabes películas de terror. No vayas a creerme a mí, son filmes americanos, son un asco. Pero al menos tendremos algo más de privacidad.- le beso en busca de mi objetivo primordial, y tomándolo de la mano lo dirijo hacia dicha sala.

Hallando el aula parcialmente vacía, nos sentamos abarcando cualquier asiento libre a nuestra redonda, el acostado sobre mí; casi tierno; casi perfecto. Porque su fuese totalmente tierno y perfecto me besaría sin importarle su posición. Yo en cambio soy ese ejemplar, asi que cumplo mi promesa tomándolo totalmente desprevenido en un largo y profundo beso. Uno apremiado, urgido y necesitado.

España y Romano abren la puerta, los logro visualizar a penas borrosos por la luz del corredor, les frunzo el ceño y les paro el dedo medio, inmediatamente la puerta es cerrada. Que se jodan todo lo que quieran buscando un refugio amoroso. Esta sala es mía y de mi inglés.

Mi amado inglés.

.

¡El concurso está por comenzar! No tarde tanto tiempo en preparar mi bastante elegante representación del fantasma de la opera simplemente para perder mi tiempo; yo necesito concursar.

Pero…

Oh-Oh, Canadá está llorando a merced de un espectáculo sobre la pista de baile, no puedo dejarlo ahí, tengo que hacer algo por él.

-Ya vuelvo, Mathew está en problemas.- y asi es como abandono a mí querido chico para ir tras otro menor; en una intención más paternal que entrometida.

.

-¡Mathew! ¿Qué pasó porque estás asi?- lo logro alcanzar en un lugar bastante alejado de la fiesta, henos en un costado del edificio. En el jardín. El alza sus ventanas violetas, hermosas, pero llenas de lágrimas.

-No puedo decirte.- me siento junto a él dedicándole una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Esta bien, Matthew, puedes contarme lo que sea.- varios sollozos después comienza a contarme con un tono casi imperceptible, pero no imposible de escuchar.

-Es Alfred, vi como Rusia lo besaba una y otra vez. Y no solo yo lo vi, lo hizo delante de todos ¡Delante de todos Francis! ¿Cómo quieres que no este asi?- vuelve a quebrar en llanto y yo lo abrazo. Maldito seas América. ¿Asi que de eso se trataba? El pobre de mi chico está sufriendo aquí afuera mientras tú te diviertes con el ruso; además es mayor que tú ¿Cuándo te di permiso de…? Un momento. ¿Qué? Me trago mis pensamientos más oscuros; este no es un momento adecuado para molestarme por una relación incestiva entre mis rubios.

-Calma Canadá, seguramente viste mal ó fue un mal entendido…- se separa bruscamente y se irgue delante de mi.

-¡Maldición! Porque nadie me pone atención ¡pregúntale a cualquiera en la fiesta; lo hizo delante de todos!- se me adelanta a la parte de enfrente del jardín, no se que decirle, pero en momentos así uno solo quiere estar solo con sus pensamientos, ahogarse en un mar de suposiciones y al final de todo; superar la tragedia por su propia cuenta. Ya no es un niño, tiene que ver por sus problemas él mismo.

Es mi pensamiento de ánimo hacia él o mi egoísmo servido con vino y pan; pues el concurso seguramente esta inaugurándose allá adentro. Yo aquí afuera mirando hacia la nada reflexionado las posibilidades de mi pequeño canadiense.

Basta. Me levanto, me dirijo al recinto y rodeo a las personas que maravilladas escuchan el evento. Quizá mi error fue tomarme varios caballitos de tequila antes de subir, yo necesitaba algo de valor y ellos me lo darían. Beso a Inglaterra rogando suerte (aunque ya está de mi lado) y algo mareado por el rápido efecto del licor tambaleo hasta el escenario.

Una vez ahí ciento como el alcohol corre por mis venas, eso, sumado a las luces, los aplausos y demás cosas me anima a botar la competencia. ¡Al diablo con todo, yo solo quiero divertirme!

.

¿Recuerdan a ese intento de Drácula que estaba recibiendo invitados? Yo le guiñó un ojo y él me barre la vista torpemente nervioso. Y recordar que engañó a su hermano con Iván. Y pensar que sentí pena por este último cuando le vi con su hermana al iniciar la fiesta.

-¡Francia! Fantasma de la opera, viejo pero elegante ¿Porque decidiste vestirte asi?- mañana será un día nuevo, espero que nadie se acuerde de esto.

-Mira, intento de vampiro de crepúsculo. Lo único que quiero es acostarme contigo. ¿Qué te parece si dejamos este concurso a la mitad, te cargo hasta tu cuarto y te hago gritar mi nombre mientras te retuerces en la cama?- tiras el micrófono, tiras tu rostro sonriente, tiras incluso el color de tu cara; te consigues un blanco pálido y atónito. Ahora si pareces un vampiro. Es curioso que te haya ayudado, ¿No?

Del escenario salen risas, comentarios como ¨Subes el video a Facebook¨ y algunos silbidos carrilludos, es aquí donde Prusia interviene, sube al escenario pateándome el trasero a maldiciones y quedo descalificado pero ¿A quien le importa?

Regreso con mi novio, su aspecto no me relaja mucho, pero el efecto del la caña se está pasando y ciertas cosas parecen dar vueltas. Luego de ciertos participantes anuncian a los ganadores, a ser franco no tengo idea de quienes son, pero en este momento no podría importarme menos.

Inglaterra, mi dulce Ingles, aquel que me acompaña a mi cuarto y espera a que me adormezca ¿Qué otro novio haría eso? Lentamente voy cerrando los ojos, pero antes de caer dormido me doy cuenta de que sale del cuarto. Tiene derecho a hacerlo, me sentiría peor si se quedara con ganas de seguir con la fiesta y que hubiese yo sido quien se lo impidió. Aunque por mucho que quiera acompañarlo mi mente no me deja ver más allá de un merecido descanso.

Maravillosa velada para ser una fiesta americana, se lleva un aplauso a nombre mundial, este es el final de mi jornada; Dejaremos a suerte lo que venga el día de mañana.

* * *

proximo capitulo: **Prusia**

vamos a ver que pasa con este Alemancito albino xP

y el PruAus *w* oh-oh he dicho bastante


	8. Prusia

Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mio, tampoco sus personajes, aunque hacen un excelente fanservice.  
Advertencias: PRUAUS!  
Notas: alquien que lo lea por favor, solo, tan solo un review me hara feliz!

¡Hello! háganme aqui, temanme a mi xD (?) ya ni se porque continuo esto pero aqui está.- hiperpuntual como todos los otros :la:

el siguiente en participar es Prusia ;)

* * *

He aquí mi maravillosa figura sentada en esta fuente de agua. En el jardín. Es aquí donde me encuentro esperando a una persona que ni siquiera vale la pena encontrar. No se cuanto tiempo llevo afuera, estoy rodeado de conversaciones formales y de un ambiente prácticamente prometedor. Al entrar tuve que recorrer veinte metros de camino florecido y personificaciones alegres de lo que vendrían siendo naciones menos importantes. Una alberca con el lujo de temperatura está rodeada de pelotas de fiesta y toallas limpias, pero nadie es en ella. Las luces se cuelgan entre los arboles destellando alegremente como si fuese navidad, la diferencia es que son solo amarillas, moradas y naranjas; referentes a la festividad. La estruendosa música se percibe incluso hasta la banqueta ¿Cuál será el volumen adentro? Quizá lo suficiente como para callar mis pensamientos. Las bancas, algunas habitadas, otras no; supongo que algunos compañeros, al igual que yo, quedaron de verse aquí. Es mucho más práctico que andar viajando de continente a continente.

.

-¿Y tu que? Por un momento creí que te quedarías en tu casa a limpiar cada tecla de tu aburrido piano.- les presento a Austria, mi invitado personal de esta noche.

-Me alegra verte también.- no venimos como pareja, venimos como dos individuos con un bien en común, divertirse.

-¿Y tu disfraz?- solo que yo soy mas asombroso.

-¿Qué no lo ves? Lo traigo puesto en este momento.- una sonrisa ladeada me da una bienvenida en su rostro ¿Quien demonios es? -¡Soy Rusia! Realmente aterrador ¿No lo crees?-

Debí saberlo por su bufanda. Pero, que tiene que ver Rusia con lo terrorífico. (…) Ganará ese concurso sin haberse inscrito.

-¿Qué no vamos a entrar o tu trasero ya se incrustó a la banca?- le fulmino con la mirada, poniéndome de pie y caminando hacia la puerta. Si cree que tomaré su brazo y lo dirigiré conmigo estará loco o habrá bebido en su casa.

-¡Prusia, Austria! O debería decir El payaso eso y… Roderich ¿Qué eres?- Alfred nos recibe, y al parecer no soy el único que no lo reconoció.

-Soy Rusia.- se imprime en una sonrisa comprensiva, dándole paso a una impresión colectiva entre todos los que se encontraban en el pasillo. Si alguien me pregunta: no vengo con él; ni siquiera lo conozco.

-Pasa por tu premio a la segunda ventanilla ¡Já! Buena esa, ¡pasen diviértanse!- entramos algo cegados por la luz de adentro. El ambiente, la música, y calidez que asegura el recinto solo me hacen pensar en algo: necesito ir a la barra de licor.

-Voy a ir por cerveza ¿vienes o te quedas aquí? Di que te quieres quedar, a mi no me molestaría dejarte aquí ¿sabes?- como quisiera que viniera conmigo, aunque sea que me acompañara a cruzar la pista.

-¿Tan pronto te vas a poner a tomar? ¡La fiesta acaba de empezar! Bueno, has lo que quieras, ni siquiera sé por que acepté venir contigo.- eso duele, pero no mas como el verlo alejarse, quizá deba seguirlo y obligarlo a que me acompañe, pero al ver mi dirección, me doy cuenta de que ya estoy en la barra. Esta estúpida y sensual barra.

Ahora si, puedo limpiarle mi vista a la habitación entera. En escenario está semi-vacio salvo por un estorboso cable de audio que sobre sale hasta recorrer la pista; alguien podría tropezar con él en algún momento. En las mesas están los algunos asiáticos almorzando; mesas a distancia Japón (de mirada perdida como siempre) y el tonto de mi hermano perdido en el abismo de una conversación italiana. Hay otras mesas ocupadas, pero no distingo al verlas.

En la entrada siguen llegando invitados, entre ellos Grecia, que fue románticamente recibido por Hungría. Ese perdedor amante de los gatos que además no viene solo. Viene con Turquía. ¿A caso la está engañando en su cara y ella no se da cuenta? Pobrecita. Alguien debería decirle algo. Alguien como yo y mi asombrosa capacidad de cuidar personas.

Antes de que pudiese hacer algo una figura bastante bien conocida se acomoda dos asientos lejos de mí; lo olvidaba. Se supone que solo había venido por una cerveza y después regresaría con él. Sin embargo, no dice palabra alguna, solo se sienta y pide algo. No es para dirigirme la mirada.

-¿Que? Apoco recapacitaste y te viniste a disculpar.- sin saber si me presta o no atención me recorro los dos bancos que puso como distancia. –Ya admítelo, me amas y lo estás ocultando. Déjate de esas cosas, ambos sabemos que es así. ¿Quieres intentar algo de una vez o que?- no se ni lo que estoy diciendo, pero si no es ahora, si no es en este momento; dudo que haya otra oportunidad en la cual pueda decirle algo asi.

-¿De que demonios estás hablando?- él me mira, yo me congelo en un instante. Olvidaba la razón por la cual vino vestido así. No es Austria, es Rusia. Y yo acabo de confesarme ante él.

Yo y mi asombrosa imprudencia.

-I-Iván…- Creí que eras Rod...-

-Seguro que sí, campeón.- se levanta, y se va (para mi suerte) dejándome solo en ese banco. Solo, con un inmenso carmesí y con un presentimiento de que alguien nos escuchó.

.

Y asi fue como patéticamente quedo excluido de cualquier compañía, me encuentro en una de las mesas de almuerzo, con mi tarro de cerveza en una mano y con mis recuerdos en la otra.

-¿Dónde demonios estabas?- alzo la vista y agudamente me aseguro que es él, Roderich.

-Recorriendo el lugar, ¿En donde mas? ¿Crees que debo estar junto a ti en todo momento? Estás muy equivocado.- en verdad, he estado aquí todo el tiempo, pero eso no es algo que debas saber.

-Bueno. Había un revuelo en la cocina, las chicas armaron un problema, ¡Já! debiste ver la cara de Suiza cuando…-

-¿Suiza? ¿Estabas con Suiza?- oh cielos, llámenme el amo de los celos y el drama.

-Sí, estaba con él. Resulta que su hermana menor estaba (…)- ¿y con tal descaro me lo dices? Será que no significo nada para ti, y que todas las ofensas e insultos que me lanzaste fueron reales ¿Qué es lo que tiene el que no ves en mi? Yo soy tan asombroso y maravilloso. La perfección en persona ¿Qué tiene el que no ves en mi? ¿Sueñas con Vash todas las noches? ¿Despiertas pensando en su mirada? ¿Sientes por él lo que yo siento por ti? Ay no- (…) Y luego le dijo ¨Tu no sabes quien soy¨ mientras se…-

-Estoy enamorado de ti.-

-¿Qué? No es momento para bromas Gil, ¡Ella salió corriendo! Y yo me…- no me ignores por favor.

-¡Es enserio! Iba a decírtelo antes, pero decidí esperarme hasta hoy para hacerlo; aunque tuve unos problemas y luego te perdí de vista. Vine a buscarte. Sé que no es el momento, ni el lugar pero…-

Un estruendoso golpe (bastante doloroso para todos los oídos presentes) se escuchó en medio de la pista de baile interrumpiendo mi explicación. ¿Quién se habrá llevado mi suerte? Me siento como el vil perdedor de esta fiesta. Y que sorpresa. Protegido por la escusa mas fácil que encontró Sale corriendo, y yo tras él. Simplemente para asegurarme de que todo esté bien.

Retiro lo que dije respecto a mi suerte. Pues al llegar a la escena me encuentro algo bastante cómico. Algún idiota tiro su cerveza cerca de la cabina de sonido y no trabajó en limpiarla, lo que ocasionó que el responsable del audio se resbalara torpemente.

¿A que me refiero? A que Alfred se tropezó con Iván, cayendo visiblemente incomodo debajo del mismo. Ninguno de los dos se mueve para ver el alboroto que han creado, hasta que Rusia cobra conciencia y abre los ojos asustado. El americano luce muerto, seguramente ha quedado inconsciente debido al peso del mas alto, que si no se quita, seguramente terminará asfixiándolo.

Yo y mi preciosa cámara del celular abusamos de la torpeza de ambos ¿me pregunto cuanto valdrán estas fotografías? Como sea que fuese el caso, es mas grave de lo que parece, el rubio no responde y un (demasiado) desesperado ruso le comienza a practicar respiración de boca a boca.

Foto tras foto comienza a recobrar conciencia, empujando a su opresor fuertemente. Vaya retraso para el concurso de disfraces. Los dos se separan, la sala se disperse en grupos elitistas y yo, regreso con mi adorado austriaco.

-Y bien, ¿Que piensas de lo que te dije?- no espero una respuesta inmediata, pero quiero asegurarme de que al menos tengo una oportunidad.

-¿Sobre qué?- la sala se empieza a llenar, tengo que terminar esto rápido antes de que sea tarde.

Asi que, girándolo bruscamente hacia mí le beso en los labios sorprendiéndolo por completo. El no responde, a mi no me importa. Lo arrastro conmigo hacia la pared del corredor interno y allí le aprisiono hasta hacerle responder. Gales nos pilló de esta forma y desgraciadamente nos tuvimos que separar. Pero a fin de cuentas, terminó confesándose el también; velada perfecta en mi opinión. Noche prometedora que aun no termina. De la mano nos dirigimos a los pies del escenario.

La competencia es divertida y prometedora, yo no voy a participar, pero Roderich si lo hará (solo para tratar de burlarse mundialmente de Iván) el aludido me concede permiso para grabar su turno y asi lo hago; y algo que por demás considero fantástico es que logro capturar la siguiente escena en video:

Una humillante propuesta matrimonial anunciada a nivel mundial (literalmente) y que por si fuera poco acabó declinada. Tras minutos de esperar a la supuesta pareja el oji azul se desespera y llama al siguiente competidor, quien si meditar en los diversos problemas que ha tenido el anfitrión de este convivio decide hacerle una propuesta sexual abiertamente en público.

Pobre de Alfred. Es su fiesta, más no su día.

-A ver pendejo, bájate de ahí.-Alguien debería salvarle la noche; alguien tan asombroso como yo. Subo al escenario y pateo a Francia arrojándolo al público oyendo aplausos y comentarios. Recojo el micrófono del suelo y lo entrego a su dueño viendo como se relajaba de tanto en tanto.

-Thanks you.- sonríe amable. –Que pasen los siguientes competidores.- pero su voz aun nota nerviosismo. Al bajar del escenario choco la mano con Lud, él y su novio son los siguientes en pasar.

¿Debería importarme? No lo creo. Me encuentro con Roderich en la pista y con un tierno beso lo dirijo conmigo al pasillo interno, de aquel que fuimos expulsados por la opinión de un tercero.

Los aplausos continúan en el aula central, y yo; molesto por eso, lo cargo hasta las escaleras para diluirnos debajo de estas. Aquí nadie nos verá quisiera pensar.

Al cabo de un tiempo me harto de mi posición y desesperado intento trasladar nuestro enlace a las habitaciones de arriba; Inglaterra y Francia parecen afortunadas como nosotros, pues están entrando en un cuarto a finales del pasillo. Bien por ellos.

.

Durante la muestra del amor juro que escuché un golpeteo en la puerta, estoy pensando mal o estoy realmente extasiado; sea lo que fuese que haya sido. No me pudo importar menos de lo que mi cariño me hizo olvidar, y de este modo…

Dejaremos a suerte lo que venga el día de mañana.

* * *

El siguiente capitulo es:** !Argentina's! :) **

**reviews, zapatazos, lechugazos? algo?**


	9. Argentina

Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mio, tampoco sus personajes, aunque hacen un excelente fanservice.  
Advertencias: yaoi, pov, diferentes parejas, yuri, shonen-ai y mucha diversion :)  
Notas: alquien que lo lea por favor, solo, tan solo un review me hara feliz!

jojojo como va? no es muy monotono o tedioso leerlo? alguna pareja que deseen unir y que todavia se pueda? *3* quedan algunos capis todavia w gracias por tomarse la molestia de dejar un rev. el siguiente capitulo es en afan de parodia, espero no ofenda a nadie y todo eso que esta aqui

es siguiente en participar creo es _**Argentina**_, asi que sip; ya saben ;)

* * *

-¿Que hay Alfred?- mi pregunta no es porqué me encontró, lo que quiero saberes porqué me siguió.

-Aarón, me gusta tu estilo zombie. Collen… ¿que rayos te pusiste?- estrello mi palma lo mas fuerte que puedo contra mi frente, quizá asi desaparesca en un momento.

-¡Te dije que nadie te reconoceria!- y también te dije, que si me preguntan, no te conozco.

-Cálmate Argentina. Soy Randall.- trágame tierra ¡Maldito Alejandro en donde rayos te metiste!

-Randall… ¿Es una broma?- ni siquiera el americano cree tal estupidez. ¿! A quien se le ocurre venir disfrazado de un personaje de película de niños a una hallowenada ¡?

-¿Qué? ¿No viste monster inc.? ¡Tu país la produjo como rayos no vas a saber quien es Randall!- camino unos delicados pasos para evitar una disputa en la entrada, la gente comienza a prestarnos atención. A medio pasillo Gales me jala del brazo y me hace a su lado.

Exhalo cansado, debo de encontrar a México antes de que me arrastre a sus tonterías.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Porque te fuiste?- me arrastra a un sillón y me arroja allí subiéndose a mí. Gales es un chico rubio y de ojos verdes, compite conmigo en estatura, pero no muy alto. Es carismático y agradable, una vez que lo conoces te cae bien, pero el proceso es… complicado. ¿Mencione que fue mi conquistador? No me vayan a interpretar mal, hablo de mi; como nación.

Creo.

-¿Sabes que me gustaría hacer?- toma el cuello de mi camisa y me aprisiona posicionándose sobre mi, demasiada cercanía para que sean buenas intenciones.

-¿D-Dejarme en paz de una vez por todas?- subo mis manos hasta las suyas para romper el enlace que tiene en mi prenda, pero las sujeta apartándolas hacia abajo, encarándome a centímetros, milímetros: a distancia peligrosa.

Estrella un ¨no¨ contra mis labios una vez comienza a besarme. Pero él no tiene derecho a hacer tal cosa, hace bastante tiempo que deje de ser… suyo. Sonrio por lo cómico que suena esto ultimo, pero me arrepiento una vez que me doy cuenta de que el mayor lo tomo a correspondencia.

Y de todo lo que quiero, necesito y deseo hacer esta noche; corresponderle es algo que se queda afuera.

Lo separo bruscamente haciéndole subir a la mesa, agacho la cabeza y barro mi vista sobre el aula; por suerte pasamos desapercibidos; no quisiese que me vieran en una situación asi.

-¿Qué ocurre?- es verdad, aun no le he dado una razón.

-No puedo hacer esto.- quiero pensar que lo que se lee en mi rostro es culpa, y no resentimiento.

-¿Por que? ¿Por el traje de Randall? ¿Quieres que me lo quite? ¿O quieres quitármelo?- la pura idea me asquea, haciéndome girar mi cabeza en desaprobación hacia otro lado. Es… es Alejandro con; ¿¡Con Antonio!?

Una oleada de celos en salados de culpa me golpea el estomago, pero; ¿Cómo puedo estar celoso de él, cuando yo mismo ando pillando con otro? Además, México no haría algo asi, ¿o si? Sea lo que sea, tengo que actuar rápido; parece que se está yendo.

-Collen, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer, ¿te parece si nos vemos luego?- me levanto deprisa, no es momento para infidelidades; dejándolo solo me apresuro en buscarlo, pero lo perdí de vista en cuanto entró a la pista de baile.

Y pensar que dejé solo a Gales. ¡Contrólate Aarón! Elige uno de los dos.

Estoy seguro de que es a México a quien quiero, pero no me siento seguro de hacer algo con Gales presente. ¡¿Qué rayos me pasa?! Collen ya no tiene nada que hacer en mi vida.

-Es verdad, es verdad, es verdad…- parece ser el único mantra que conozco.

-¿Que cosa es verdad?- Rusia interviene, con una fina copa de vodka en mano, perece que acaba de regresar de la barra.

-¡Iván! Se que no hablamos mucho, es mas, se que ni siquiera has de saber quien soy pero… Si estuvieses enamorado de una persona; pero aun sientes cariño por otra ¿A quien elegirías?- desesperado, enfermo, ridículo, patético. ¿Quién es patético? Les presento a Aarón, él es patético.

Antes de que respondiera lo dirijo exigidamente hacia el escenario, casi entrando a la pista de baile; asi pasaría disimulado por si alguno de los dos me hallase. Y yo aun no estuviera preparado.

-Aun sentir viene del verbo ¨ex-novio¨ ¿Da? Yo diría que ¿para que dar una segunda oportunidad si alguien mas esa esperando por la primera? Hubo una razón por la cual quisiste dejar al primero ¿da? ¿Y si en el segundo no la hayas? ¿Y si no le diste la oportunidad de demostrártelo? Te podrías perder de muchas cosas ¿da?- su sonrisa cálida esfuma todos los rumores que me han llegado sobre él. Bajo un leve ¨gracias¨ le esbozo una sonrisa aliviada y me dispongo a encontrar al mexicano.

Siempre es bueno escuchar la opinión de alguien, te hace sentir que no estas solo; que tus problemas no son tan graves, y que hay alguien que puede ayudar. Es mas, me regresaré y le diré que cualquier cosa que ocupe me lo puede pedir, que le debo un favor y que estaré allí para apoyarlo.

-¡Get out of my fucking way!- adivina Alfred atrayendo la atención del ruso y los demás espectadores, parecía jugarse un maratón hacia el escenario, y como el oji violáceo seguía en la entrada (donde lo dirigí) era a él a quien le gritaba.

Una escena, un momento, un segundo. Todo pasa tan rápido. Un cable de audio misteriosamente desconectado hace tropezar al americano, y, sumado a un licor sobre el piso que nadie limpió resbala torpemente golpeando el soporte del mayor. En pocas palabras, tumbándolo de sorpresa, pues el pobre apenas había atinado a voltear. Esto ocasionó que ambos azotaran el suelo, América en el piso, y Rusia sobre él.

Yo corro hacia ellos algo traumado, hasta a mi me dolió escuchar tal cosa; incluso siento pena por el anfitrión, no basta con un golpe, si no también un asfixio al sentir el reproche del cuerpo inerte del euroasiático.

Algunos toman fotos, otros solo miran, cierto descarado presume acerca de un video. Pero nadie hace nada. Ni yo, que me juré internamente que ayudaría a Iván en lo que fuese que necesitara. Socorro enseguida recordando mis palabras, soy un hombre bueno, no me vayan a tachar de mentiroso; a lo lejos le llamo al mayor y este despierta de par en par. Al menos conseguí que reaccionara.

Me coloco lo mas cerca que el publico me deja avanzar, casi lo suficiente para escuchar un tibio ¨Cielos, lo maté.¨ inundado de culpa e inocencia.

-¡Resucítalo! Dale algo de aire.- le sugiero, tragándome las palabras una vez reparo en que ambos con hombres y, los peores enemigos a nivel mundial. Es por eso que me sorprendo al ver que el persuadido sigue las instrucciones, se levanta apenas lo suficiente para que su pecho alce/baje, abre con algo de asco (que mas bien fue miedo) la boca del menor y comienza a soplar esperando que eso active sus pulmones.

Mas gente se aglomera, no logro distinguir quienes son entre tantos aullidos y comentarios poco agradables. Digo, ¡si no saben que fue un accidente para que se meten! Eso no es un beso mal intencionado ¡es un intento de resurrección!

Juro que es ridículo, que las respectivas parejas de estos dos, se las vean de muy indignados.

-¡Esta bien, esta bien! Aquí no hay nada que ver.- corro a los invitados que se metieron a la situación y regreso para ayudarle a Rusia con lo del audio (la replica de drácula sigue jadeando, mas molesto que asustado por lo que pasó)

El concurso comenzó luego de que terminamos. Entre nosotros y otros mas obligamos a Alfred a comenzar con la competencia, pues excusándose bajo ¨todos se burlaran de lo que me paso¨ quería votar todo. Juraría que paso por su mente el correr a su cuarto y encerrarse. Pero al final de cuentas terminó aceptando.

Pensando aun en mi situación sentimental decido buscar la opinión de alguien mas, me hayo en las gradas escuchando vagamente las risas de los competidores y hallando mi vista con otra nación decido preguntar sin siquiera trabajar en saber quien es.

-¿Tu no tienes a nadie por quien desvivirte?- estrecho mi vista para ver entre las tenues luces de animación. Es Canadá, y parece aturdido, debe ser por el ambiente.

Baja el escalón que nos separa a distancia y queda junto a mí. Sus ojos, ahora puedo verlos. Estuvo llorando.

-Lo creía tener. ¿Por qué querrías saber tu?- la voz se le quiebra, oh-oh, acabo de tocar un tema delicado. Como echarle sal a una herida recién abierta. Aarón lleva 20 años siendo imprudente ¿alguien lo sabia?

-Solo era, una pregunta. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- prefiero ser su respaldo a quedar como un tonto entrometido.

-¿Qué te importa? ¿Crees que si te digo se va a arreglar? ¡¿Crees que me ame de nuevo?!- se levanta, sale corriendo, trato de seguirle pues no soporto la culpa de haberle molestado con tal tema; pero al llegar a medio pasillo me doy cuenta de que ya está ocupado en algo mas; con alguien mas.

Cuba quien creo suponer es su amigo, hilvana el desastre que causé; en la puerta del pasillo. Lo dejo a su cargo, pues no quiero entrometerme más. ¿Quién será aquel que le haga sentir eso al pequeño Canadá? Ha de ser una incógnita. Una difícil de resolver.

Entrando al salón soy recibido por una avalancha de personas desesperadas por continuar la fiesta en el jardín delantero; bien por ellos.

Y vagando entre el ya vacio umbral me dirijo a la barra de licor y me aplasto en esta misma, oyendo algunos hipidos bastante cómicos y conocidos.

-¿México?- el voltea sonrojado por el efecto del alcohol y frunce el ceño inmediatamente.

-¡¿Dónde demonios habías estado?!- vaya bienvenida que me has dado.

-Buscándote, yo…- mas bien, huyendo de ti.

-No me vengas con chingaderas, no te imaginas lo que he pasado esta pinche noche; ¡¿Andabas de puto verdad?!- tienes derecho a enojarte conmigo, en parte porque te invité y te deje plantado; pero no tienes porque gritarme.

-Alex cálmate ¿Cuánto has bebido?- trato de sonar lo mas calmado posible, no quisiera arruinarlo mas.

-¿Ahora resulta que no puedo beber? Que te importa narizón de mierda.- lo acepto, me lo merezco por idiota, pero este es un juego de dos; ¿Quién me asegura que no estabas con España? Este ultimo me molesta de sobremanera, como si mis celos me dieran un ataque directo. Casi inesperado.

-¡Suficiente, me voy de aquí!-

-¡Espera no te vayas!- a quien engaño, eres la persona mas inocente que he conocido, no podría dejar que mis celos me invadan. A demás, si estuviste con Antonio, me lo merezco, eso, y mucho más de tú parte. Por indeciso, por infiel, por culpable. Pero no puedo dejarte aquí solo y a la merced de cualquier aprovechado. Tú vienes conmigo.

.-.-.-.-

Subo despacio por los escalones, con mi adormilado chico cargando en brazos. Paso a un lado de España y Romano, quienes imitan mi trayecto pero de una forma mas torpe y poco coordinada. Ellos son pareja, ¿Cómo se me ocurrió que Alejandro me engañaría con un comprometido? Niego con la cabeza abriendo la puerta de su cuarto.

Suspiro.

Lo acomodo en su cama quitándole las prendas más estorbosas, dejándole cómodo, me dispongo a salir de su cuarto pero su voz me detiene.

-Por favor… no me dejes… Te amo.- y es aquí cuando todo me queda claro. Siempre has sido para mí. No hay nadie más. Me agacho a tu altura, te doy un beso en los labios y me acuesto junto a ti.

-Yo también. Te amo.- dicho esto, caigo profundamente dormido. No fue la mejor noche, pero pudo haber estado peor.

Dejaremos a suerte lo que venga el día de mañana.

* * *

Awts! con que eso era lo que tenia en puerta nuestro argentino ¿Eh?

proximo capitulo: **Turquia**

**revs?**


	10. Turquía

Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mio, tampoco sus personajes, aunque hacen un excelente fanservice.  
Advertencias: yaoi, pov, diferentes parejas, yuri, shonen-ai y mucha diversion :)  
Notas: alquien que lo lea por favor, solo, tan solo un review me hara feliz! alquien que lo lea por favor, solo, tan solo un review me hara feliz!

wa! ahora el ritmo ira mas lento :( tengo tantos programas de dibujo en los cuales practicar que creo que tendre que suprimir la historia un tanto (no tanto) subiendo cada semana o algo asi u.u

Morthe: AQUI ESTÁ TU ENCARGO *O*

lo alcance a escribir al menos w pero aun no decido si me gusto como quedó o no, como sea lo subiré de una vez.

sigue: Turquia (al fin)

* * *

-Pasa por tu premio a la segunda ventanilla ¡Já! Buena esa, ¡pasen diviértanse!- Rusia y Prusia me pasan de largo. Yo, a diferencia de los demás; estoy encantado de que América sea quien me reciba.

-Oye, quiero preguntarte algo…- llamo su atención.

-¿Qué cosa?- me giro a los lados y espero a que la húngara entre al salón principal, sé como se toma estas cosas, por eso será mejor que no me escuche.

Busco en mi bolsillo derecho una pequeña y fina caja aterciopelada, una bastante fácil de identificar. La subo ante sus ojos y la abro despacio, como si fuera la cosa mas delicada que han sostenidos mis manos. Y después de Japón, lo es.

-Oye, oye, es muy pronto un matrimonio ¿No crees? Primero deberíamos cocernos !Que rayos te pasa, ya estoy comprometido¡- el americano me suelta una bofetada perfectamente detenida y regresada.

-Cállate idiota, no es para ti. Quiero que me hagas un favor.- el se relaja, los presentes se ríen y yo, ruedo los ojos con fastidio; Grecia está en el marco de la puerta; con una maliciosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Parece que el resto de mi vida se verá arruinado por este malentendido.

-Escucha, quiero proponerle matrimonio a Kiku, lo he estado pensando y me parece que será excelente hacerlo enfrente de todos. Sé lo mucho que odia admitir que somos algo, delante de alguien, pero a mi me parece espontaneo y romántico. Qué dices ¿Crees poder ayudarme?- el griego se acerca a mi dándome unas palmadas en la espalda, creo que está feliz de la decisión que tomé; es eso, o que quiere entrar a la fiesta, pero el muy tonto no quiere entrar solo.

-¡Of course! Adoro las bodas, ¿te parece a la mitad del concurso? Vas a estar presente, me imagino; con semejante replica de Slenderman quien no asistiría.- le presto con sumo cuidado el contenedor, pensándolo bien, creo que se lo estoy confiando a la persona mas despistada de todo el mundo (literal) pero es el único que puede manejar este tipo de cosas sin una pizca de vergüenza o indecisión.

-Me parece perfecto, yo te doy la señal.- arrastrado por Heracles hacia la entrada, me despido a gritos siendo ignorado.

-¡Grecia mi amor!- corre Hungría. Yo me doy la vuelta para evitar ser el mal tercio de tan maravillosa bienvenida.

-Sí, sí, mucho amor y todo eso. Chicos, necesito que me ayuden con una sorpresa que tengo para Kiku. No me gustaría que se enterara de lo que le tengo preparado y ustedes son los únicos que pueden…-

-¿Qué pasó? Creí que nos íbamos a ver a las 8 aquí.- oh-oh, son él y sus celos; y no entiendo que dice, son las ocho y 3/4. Nadie llega temprano a estas reuniones… ¿o si?

-¡Kiku! Justo ahora estaba preguntándoles por ti ¿verdad chicos?- disimulen par de tontos ¡háganlo! No me delaten.

-No vengas con eso Sadiq. ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo te esperé?- un día, un mes, un año… ¿un par de minutos son tan grave pecado? ¡Cuando sepas la noticia sabrás que vale la pena esperar unos minutos! Es más…

-¡Bueno ya! Lo siento…- le sonrio a la pareja para que nos dejen a solas, o esa es la intención; pues siguen ahí parados sin otorgarnos privacidad. –Necesito que vengas conmigo cariño.- lo tomo conmigo y lo arrastro hasta el patio. Yo estoy nervioso, y el está congelándose. Me saco el fino traje que hace juego con mi disfraz y se lo coloco encima, recibiendo un gesto amable de su parte.

Bueno, solo vengo a decirle que le tengo una sorpresa, le doy un beso rápido y nos regresamos a la fiesta, pues el concurso está apunto de comenzar y estoy que ardo de ganas por ver su cara al escuchar mi propuesta. O eso es lo que me plantee al venir aquí. Sus labios son tan adictivos y su piel tan suave y tersa. Además, Alfred dijo que seria a la mitad del concurso, podemos quedarnos un rato más aquí.

-E-Espera, no es debido que hagamos esto aquí, alguien podría descubrirnos.- adoro cuando jadea de esa forma, cuando su timidez me impide salirme con la mía; cuando pones sus limites. Sin embargo, en un matrimonio no debe haber limites, o trabas; tendrá que acostumbrarse de tanto en tanto.

-Vamos, no hay nadie aquí.- le beso por (lo que pudiera comentar) ultima vez; dispuesto a regresar al salón, pero el me jala algo travieso. Me dirige al solitario jacuzzi y me propone entrar, dudo unos segundos que bien pudieron ser horas y finalmente acepto. Quizá alcance el final del espectáculo y allí me confiese a escenario abierto.

.

Le observe en todo momento, al desvestirse, al hacer los gestos de satisfacción debido al agua, al mirarme mirarlo. Su cabello obscuro como el cielo de esta noche, sus marrones ojos enternecidos por la relajación, su sonrisa reparada; todo esto sumado a su forma de ser lo hacen perfecto. Él es perfecto. Dudo que quiera estar con alguien como yo para toda la vida, dudo que acepte mi solicitud. Será mejor que me quede aquí y aborte la propuesta que me propuse desde el día en que lo conocí.

Será mejor para ambos, pues él merece algo mejor que yo ¿lo sabría? Recostado en su pecho me acurruco pensando en esto ultimo, parece estar dormido; aparenta, pues él es muy callado y no logro distinguir si solo descansa a dormita total. Como sea que fuese, sigue siendo perfecto.

Mi novio perfecto.

.

Estoy a punto de ahogarme, un grupo de chicas a entrado en el agua salpicando todo, indiscutiblemente se acercan a nosotros. Por no decir que estoy celoso me camuflajo como espantado, tomo a Japón conmigo y luego de envolvernos con unas largas toallas lo guio hacia la entrada.

¡Como pude ser tan tonto! ¿Cómo es que me convencí a mi mismo de dejar pasar una oportunidad servida? ¡Era hoy! ¡Era hoy el día que planee durante tantos meses!

A la mitad de camino, (enfrente de la fuente de agua) nos topamos con una pelea, nada más y nada menos que América y Cuba, peleando por quien parece ser Canadá. ¡¿Qué le habrá pasado a mi anillo?! ¿Lo habrá cuidado bien o lo habrá perdido en alguna parte? Cualquiera que fuese la respuesta, al menos hoy no la contestaré.

…

Al subir los escalones cargo a Kiku, la toalla bastante húmeda se apega a su piel y eso me encanta, pues combinada con su sonrojo le hace ver tan, apetecible. Me susurra algo en el oído que si bien no es tan romántico, es realmente sorprendente viniendo de su parte.

-Quiero que nos portemos mal.- susurra haciéndome temblar, y antes de que pudiera encarcelarlo en un beso húmedo se estrella en cierta puerta. –Asustemos a los ¨afortunados.¨- no se si es mas su malicia, o su inocencia, yo creo que un poco de ambas. ¨

Me arrastra consigo en esta broma; y es divertido, no tengo idea de cuantas advertencias hemos violado; (¿Mencioné que Alemania salió a gritarnos como niño renegado que es irritado por sus hermanos? Pues si no lo hice, es por que el rubio estaba demasiado embriagado como para recordarlo.) Pero al menos; termina de maravilla.

.

Él, conmigo, en las sabanas y con la luna pillándonos. ¿Qué más puedo contar? A plena madrugada sin poder dormir le susurro en el oído mi propuesta, viendo que está totalmente dormido debido a su respuesta. Un inentendible ¨sí¨ musitado a coro de emoción; si estaré tonto. Sigo preguntándome como es que deje pasar tal oportunidad. Quizá sea, que el destino no quiso que fuese hoy, quizá, deba esperar mas tiempo y decirle en otra ocasión.

Dudo que haya otra ocasión tal especial como lo fue hoy maravillosa fiesta si me lo preguntan. (Me hubiese gustado participar en aquel dicho concurso, pero luego indagaré en los resultados.) Por ahora trabajaré en conciliar el sueño, uno bastante merecido a causa de mi deriva emocional.

Dejaremos a suerte lo que venga el día de mañana.

cielos batellé tanto para escribirlo D: en fin: xD hice lo que pude

proximo capitulo:** Russia**

maldito comunista, como has hecho sufrir a todos é-é

**¿reviews? un comentario** no te daria sida :c


	11. Rusia

Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mio, tampoco sus personajes, aunque hacen un excelente fanservice.  
Advertencias: yaoi, pov, diferentes parejas, yuri, shonen-ai y mucha diversion :)  
Notas: alquien que lo lea por favor, solo, tan solo un review me hara feliz!

¡Vaya! aun no me he olvidado de este fic, es solo que he andado un poco ocupada, aqui les dejo el siguiente cap, que creo es **Rusia** x3

* * *

-¿Y porque rayos tengo que venir yo?- el resto de los bálticos me arrastran entre lloriqueos hasta las puertas del salón. Me rogaron el mes entero poder venir, y bueno ¿Por qué no complacer a estos países antes de que sean míos? Incluso invite a mi hermana mayor… pero trajo consigo a Natalia.

Ahora soy yo quien debe ¨cuidarla.¨ Aunque creo que más bien debería cuidarme a mí.

¿Dónde estará?

-¿Iván? ¡Iván viniste!- claro que si campeón, me derretía de ganas por venir a tu fiesta de cumpleaños o lo que sea que planeaste.

-Solo vine por que me obligaron, no creas que estoy contento de estar en este lugar tan… capitalista.-

-Vaya insulto. Aun asi ¿No llegaste demasiado temprano para no haber querido venir?- es cierto, pero Belarús me amenazo con venir temprano (sabrá un omnisciente para que) y asi tuve que hacerlo. –A mi no me engañas, tu vienes por algo… o alguien ¿Verdad?-

-¿Para que quieres saber? Eso a ti no te importa. Da.- mi mirada se cruza con la suya, la cual es una mezcla de orgullo y pedantería. Le sonrio solo por cortesía y paso de largo para no verle mas. Unas veces me estresa, otras, desearía golpearlo en la cabeza. Esta es una de esas.

Entro a la habitación, estamos los bálticos, los nórdicos, el alíen del tonto, algunas capitales, el hermano del tonto, los asiáticos… entre ellos China. Maldigo al americano, después de toda tenia razón y he allí en la barra a la razón de mi presencia. ¿Debería de intentar algo?

-¡Iván!- ahí estas Belarús, donde te habías metido.

-¿Si?- sonrio ante mi hermana menor, ambos en camino hacia la barra.

-Esta noche quiero disfrutarla máximo. No quiero que andes entrometiéndote en mi vida, ni que me digas nada (…)- ¿pero que rayos te pusiste? ¿Es esa una blusa escotada? ¡Porque la llevas como vestido! ¡Primero te querías casar conmigo y ahora esto¡ no me pagan lo suficiente para hacer esto ¡no me pagan! ¿Dónde esta Ucrania? Ella me metió en esto, debería sufrirlo también. ¿Por qué mi Yao está con Kiku? Seguro que es obra de Alfred ¿Dónde esta mi bastón mágico cuando lo ocupo? ¡Quiero respuestas! Kolkolkol.- (…) ¿Iván me estas escuchando?- giro mi vista hacia la puerta por reflejo ante su pregunta; Francia es en la entrada, y atrás de él Argentina.

-Este… si, has lo que quieras no me importa.- me libro de ella siguiéndole con la vista, entra por el corredor interno, pero no tengo idea a que lugar va.

-Aiya!- ¿acaso me habla a mi? Un chino bastante ebrio tambalea hasta mi, no hace falta decir que yo voy hacia el; pero una vez lo tengo frente a mi, una chica asiática se entromete y lo redirige hacia una mesa de almuerzo. Nota mental: atacar Vietnam… y ganar. No como Alfred, a él le patearon el trasero por entrometerse. Nota mental dos: conseguir vodka… un momento eso se puede hacer aquí ¡Kolkolkol!

La barra está semivacía, a exceptuar de México y de Prusia, pero eso no puede importarme menos.

-¡Vodka por favor!-

-¿Que? Apoco recapacitaste y te viniste a disculpar.- ahora resulta que Gilbert se volvió loco ¿Quién le dijo que se podía sentar junto a mi? –Ya admítelo, me amas y lo estás ocultando. Déjate de esas cosas, ambos sabemos que es así. ¿Quieres intentar algo de una vez o que?-

-¿De que demonios estás hablando?- le miro casi atónito, ha de estar bromeando como cuando éramos niños, a demás, es patético ¿Quién querría algo con el?

-I-Iván…- Creí que eras Rod...-

-Seguro que sí, campeón.- evitando mas peleas enfrente del norteamericano me retiro de ahí, no quiero desperdiciar mi noche oyendo escusas patéticas acerca de que alguien lo quiere y sabrá un omnisciente que más.

Cruzo a través de la pista de baile. Al otro lado del escenario hay unas bancas perfectamente ignoradas y sin darme cuenta terminé sentado en una de ellas. Miro hacia el otro lado del recinto, es china allí gritando cuanta cosa se le viene a la mente, tierno de su parte si me lo preguntasen. ¿Será que en verdad estoy enamorado? Tengo que hacer algo al respecto, y tiene que ser hoy.

-Es verdad, es verdad, es verdad…- ¿será mi subconsciente? Le barro la vista al resto de la banca y noto a un chico bastante deprimido.

-¿Que cosa es verdad?- me atrevo a preguntar, aunque no lo conozco, y si lo hiciera no recuerdo bien quien es.

-¡Iván! Se que no hablamos mucho, es mas, se que ni siquiera has de saber quien soy pero… Si estuvieses enamorado de una persona; pero aun sientes cariño por otra ¿A quien elegirías?- uno no conoce personas que cuentan media vida en un segundo todos los días ¿o si? Eso solo lo harían en caso de tener mucha confianza, o si fuesen amigos ¡Oh por dios tengo un amigo!

Un amigo que me arrastra hacia los escalones del escenario para poder hablar mejor. Tranquilo Iván, no lo vayas a asustar ¡inventa algo prudente!

-Aun sentir viene del verbo ¨ex-novio¨ ¿Da? Yo diría que ¿para que dar una segunda oportunidad si alguien mas esa esperando por la primera? Hubo una razón por la cual quisiste dejar al primero ¿da? ¿Y si en el segundo no la hayas? ¿Y si no le diste la oportunidad de demostrártelo? Te podrías perder de muchas cosas ¿da?- le imprimo la mejor sonrisa forzada que jamás creí tener y el festejado me murmura un gracias practicado.

Ahí va mi nuevo amigo, dejándome atrás como si de usar yahoo se tratase. Quiebro mi gesto algo dolido, pero al final de cuentas creo que estoy bastante acostumbrado a que me traten asi. No me afectará; lo prometo.

-¡Get out of my fucking way!- atino a voltear, demasiado tarde si se trata por reflejo; es el idiota del americano y…

Pssst

Pssst

-¡Rusia despierta!- entrecerrando los ojos y con la vista nublosa logro oír la voz de mi supuesto amigo, me vino a la mente su nombre en un segundo. Aarón, séase Argentina.

Reparando en lo que sucedió me doy cuenta de que estoy acostado en el resistente cuerpo del americano, y digo resistente porque me soportó a la perfección. Mejor me aseguro de que sea cierto. Coloco mi oído a corta distancia de su boca, pero no logro identificar su respiración, siquiera un leve jadeo estaría bien; pero nada.

-Cielos… lo maté.- suspire a mis adentros. Siempre quise que fuera más épico, no en un accidente. ¡A demás es una fiesta! Si mato al anfitrión seré el (ya de por si) país mas odiado de todos.

-¡Resucítalo! Dale algo de aire.- ¿Quién dijo eso? ¡No es hora de bromas yo nunca…! Vamos Iván, al menos inténtalo.

Me levanto sobre él y algo dudoso le abro la boca; me acerco a él y comienzo a soplar sobre esta misma. Espero que funcioné, casi pierdo la vista debido al flash de las cámaras y sordo por los gritos y abucheos. ¡No era mi intención matarlo!... ¡No de esta manera al menos!

Su cálido aliento comienza a mezclarse con el mío, apenas si atina a jadear mi oxigeno; eso es bueno, está recuperándose poco a poco y…

-Aiya ¡Iván, tu no! Todos menos tu-aru!- chilla solo para mi aquella voz tan distinguida entre la multitud; le giro a ver dejando la boca del americano por un segundo y lo único que alcanzo es percibir como corre hacia el pasillo lejos de mi. ¿Herido? Si tanto le puede entonces… ¿estaría celoso?

-¡Alfred! ¡Lo prometiste, me hiciste una promesa! ¿No te importó romperla?- llorando y no mejor que China, sale desesperado el hermano menor del rubio. ¿A que estamos jugando?

Recibo un débil pero intencionado empujón por parte del americano sometido debajo mío.

-¡Quítate de encima que pesas!- gime con el poco aire que consigue.

-¡Despertaste! Digo, ¿Qué si no quiero capitalista llorón?- me salve de una demanda tremenda.

-¿Vodka?- se saborea. -¿¡Que demonios me hiciste!?- bajo varias miradas de reprobación sale corriendo; y Grecia me avisa que el concurso de talentos no se puede cancelar. Asi que por si fuera poco (o yo el responsable del accidente) me exigen instalar el audio. Argentina me ayuda; por decir tener suerte. La húngara arrastra al anfitrión al escenario y bajo amenazas lo obliga a presentar el espectáculo.

Ahora todo marcha correctamente, para ellos. ¡Donde rayos está Yao! Durante todo concurso me mantuve deambulando por los pasillos y habitaciones; incluso alcance a pillar media pelea de quien parecía ser Islandia y Finlandia; tal parece que hubieran estado en la sala de proyecciones y solo hasta ahora hubiesen separado.

Finalmente el concurso está por acabar, mirenme en una mesa de almuerzo mas allá de lo decepcionado; casi tirando a lo deprimido. Sin embargo una sincera sonrisa me atraviesa sin esperar un abrazo urgido. Es el asiático, y parase estar mejor que antes.

-¡No me importa cuan enamorado estés de Alfred! Yo te quiero a ti…- chilla tiernamente en un puchero visiblemente practicado.

-Y-Yao…- , le miro aun sin creérmelo ¿es eso verdad? Pronto, y sin poder resolver su malentendido comienzo a sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Tímidos, húmedos, y cálidos; justo como lo imagine durante tanto tiempo. Lo rodeo con mis brazos y le acaricio el cabello, casi todos se han ido detrás de los ganadores del concurso, eso me da ventaja, asi no tengo que preocuparte por quien nos nota y quien no.

-Te amo.- le estrello contra su mejilla y el me mira aliviado.

-Yo también.- me confiesa, pero antes de que pudiera confirmar lo que me dijo una escandalosa asiática nos distrae. Nuevamente. Es allí Vietnam, alegando con su antiguo enemigo de guerra.

¿Qué estarán tramando?

China, quien aun me rodea el cuello con sus largas mangas se distrajo también, y esta por demás decir que ambos vemos como el americano emprende carrera hacia el patio.

-¿Estará pasando algo malo-aru?- se preocupo el antes que yo; pues es cierto decir que no me importa lo que le pase al mimado rubio ¡le salve la vida! Debería de agradecérmelo al menos.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a ver?- lo abrazo hacia mi.

-¡Aiya!- se levanta jalando mi brazo derecho y arrastrándome directamente al patio.

Allí, una pelea esta llevándose a cabo; son meras advertencias, pero no deja de ser una pelea. Un cubano contra un estadounidense. Raro, pero entretenido de ver. Al publico se suman mas personas, y una barrida al jardín me dice que el jacuzzi esta repleto.

Inglaterra se mete a bogar por Alfred, y yo le apoyo separando a cuba; es increíble que este ultimo haya ganado, pero es cierto ¿Desde cuando se deja vencer tan fácilmente? Es posible que haya sido por el alcohol. Un momento ¡¿Por qué estoy pensando en esto?! Tengo al amor de mi vida justo a un lado mío y yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo.

Una vez calmada la discusión le cargo en brazos y le subo a las habitaciones; la suya o la mía, no se bien a cual entramos pero lo hicimos. A tiempo para ser atados por dos vándalos interrumpe amoríos (un azotón contra la puerta). El resto de la noche es indebido contarla, pero créanme que jamás volveré a separarme de mi pequeño chino.

Lo amo demasiado, y el hace otro tanto por mi.

Dejaremos a suerte lo que venga el día de mañana.

* * *

Awww tan tierno que nos resulto el caso ;n; hermoso plz!

xD pobre Alfred, me lo estoy cargando cada dia mas pero bue, algun dia tendra su recompenza (?)

Callese Awry! no sabe lo que dice!

Gracias por leer!


End file.
